


Kingdoms of Suns and Moons

by magicianparrish



Series: Adashi Kingdom AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Friends to Lovers, Gladiator Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Secret Relationship, War, Weddings, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: Shiro mentally repeated the name in his head. Adam. Adam. Adam. His name was Adam. And he was the most beautiful boy Shiro had ever seen.He had the same dark skin as his father, allowing the bright colors of his house to shine wonderfully. His hair was a light brown, but the gold circlet he wore as prince still was stunning. It did look as if he was born from the sun himself.The one he thought to be Adam, caught his glance. He had amber eyes that shone like copper in the sunlight. Shiro gave a small smile towards him and was glad the sun prince returned it to him, his opposite, the moon prince._______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________or that adashi au where Shiro is the Prince and future king of the Moon Kingdom, and Adam is the Prince and future king of the Sun Kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this but I am giving it to you anyway. This is inspired by adashi-time's artwork on tumblr which you should definitely check out! This is also inspired by the fact that I have binged the first 2.5 seasons of Game of Thrones, as well as starting the first novel, so that gave me a lot of ideas on how to create this little fantasy world kingdom. This is also the first adashi au I've written so it's a little exciting! :D 
> 
> Anyway, not beta'd or edited, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy this first piece!

The first time Shiro had ever seen Adam, they were both eleven years old. Both coming up on their time of transition from boy to man, but not quite there yet. Being that they were both from noble houses, a part of the seven kingdoms that made up the continent of Voltronus, Shiro had heard the names before but had never been able to place a face to them. 

Shiro had come to the capital city of Altea, where the meeting of kingdoms took place. Shiro, whose nickname came from his house, Shirogane had never traveled that far before. The House of Shirogane, from the kingdom of Tsukoku, was in the northern borders of Voltronus. It was known that the Shirogane house ruled the North and the kingdom of the moon. They had ruled it for fifty generations, and will probably continue for another fifty to come. 

Though his family ruled the North, his kingdom that he would inherit someday was part of the larger Seven Kingdoms Council, that met every five years to discuss the needs of their people, and how to make the kingdoms stronger in their alliance. 

Shiro’s father, the King of Tsukoku, Yamato, had taken him along. Just like his father, Hirohito did with him, and his father before. Coming to the meeting of the Seven Kingdoms was practically a rite of passage for all future rulers of the kingdoms. It would be their first true taste of what it meant to rule a kingdom and be a good sovereign to the people who depended on them. 

Shiro would never forget what it was like to enter the White Chamber for the first time. In the main atrium, the ceilings rose high in a dome, with an oculus to allow light to filter into the room. In a semi-circle, were the thrones for each of the Seven Kingdoms. Each throne designed perfectly to reflect the ruling houses of each. For the rulers of the North and the House Shirogane, the throne was hues of whites, blacks, and greys. Like their sigil, the eagle, the details emulated the feathers off them. 

When he had entered with his father, they both had bowed in respect to the ruler of the White Chamber, the House Altea, for which the capital was named for. The King, Alfor first of his name, sat in the throne placed in the center. His family had united the Seven Kingdoms many summers and winters ago, which each of the six kingdoms has been honoring ever since. 

“King Yamato, first of his name. Son of Hirohito of House Shirogane and Masako of House Fujiwara. King of the North, and King of Tsukoku, the leader of eagles. We welcome you to Altea,” King Alfor declared. 

“Thank you, your Grace,” his father had responded. He turned his attention to Shiro gesturing toward him. Shiro had been practicing proper etiquette for months back at home to prepare for this.  

“This is Takashi, first of his name. The firstborn son of the current king, and Natsumi of the honorable House Okabe. The future King of the North, and future King of Tsukoku, the leader of eagles,” his father proclaimed. 

Shiro bowed before the King, putting his right arm across his chest, and resting his fist over his heart. “It is my honor to meet you, Your Grace,” he responded. 

Shiro looked up at the King. His white hair gleaming in the light, and the silver crown he wore weaving perfectly. He was in his formal armor, which was light blue and white. The King gave a gracious smile towards Shiro and gestured for someone to come forward. Shiro’s eyes caught on the girl who had been standing tall behind her father’s throne. Shiro figured she was Princess Allura. She was older than Shiro, perhaps fourteen. She had white hair like her father, that was long and thick, going down to her waist. Her dress was also white with pink accents and she had a cape that billowed to the ground behind her. Her dark skin shone in the light of the throne room, making her look every part of a princess she was born to be. 

“Prince Takashi of House Shirogane, it is my honor and pleasure to be able to finally meet you in person. We have heard only great stories. May I present to you, Allura, first of her name. The firstborn daughter of the current king, and Melanor of House Halima. The future Queen of the Crownlands, and future Queen of Altea, the leader of lions,” the King announced. 

The Princess stepped forward with her hands in front of her clasped. She gave a smile and bowed in respect before Shiro and his father. Like Shiro did before them. It was all about formalities. 

“It is my honor to greet you and welcome you to Altea, my lords,” her voice sounded like a fine musical piece. Her words were elongated and her voice melodic. She truly had the speech of the Crownlands. 

Shiro followed his father’s lead as they walked up to the steps and towards their throne. His father sat down in it like he had been born to use it. Shiro like the Princess dutifully stepped behind the throne of his father. The throne that would be his one day to inherit. 

Shiro watched as the rest of the Kingdom rulers entered the throne room. There was King Samuel of House Holt, King of the Forests, King of Silvregnum, with his son, Prince Matthew. Queen Valentina of House Serrano, Queen of the Rivers, Queen of Rioreino, with her daughter Princess Veronica. King Aputi of House Garrett, King of the Mountains, King of Maugmalo. King Aputi did not have any heirs to bring forth yet, as he was still a young king. Queen Krolia of House Kogane, Queen of the Deserts, Queen of Samawang. Her only heir was just a young toddler, born just five cycles ago. In the middle of the great summer, fitting for their house. 

The final house to arrive was the King of the South. A man with dark skin and black hair walked up. He bowed in a gesture of respect, just as every other ruler had before him. The king wore bright colors of red, orange and yellows, accented with gold accessories. His golden crown shone brightly against his black hair and made it look as if sun beams were coming from it. He had a black beard that covered half his face and a warm smile. Like the rest before, King Alfor greeted King Ahmad of House Wali, King of the South, and King of Shamslaka. 

The King of the South then, had his sons introduced. Shiro found interest in this, not only because there were two to present, but because they were nearly identical, and Shiro’s eyes drew towards the one on the King’s left. 

“May I present to you, my sons. This is Adam, first of his name, firstborn son of the current king, and Helai of the just House Safi. He will be the future King of the South, King of the Kingdom Shamslaka, leader of horses.” 

King Ahmad’s voice carried well in the throne room. Shiro mentally repeated the name in his head. Adam. Adam. Adam. His name was Adam. And he was the most beautiful boy Shiro had ever seen. 

He had the same dark skin as his father, allowing the bright colors of his house to shine wonderfully. His hair was a light brown, but the gold circlet he wore as prince still was stunning. It did look as if he was born from the sun himself. 

“This is Hakim, first of his name, and also the firstborn son of the current king, and Helai of the just House Safi. Together him and Adam, first of his name, will be Kings of the South, Kings of the Kingdom Shamslaka, leader of horses.” 

Shiro found this intriguing. Twins were not commonplace in the nobility. In all the stories and myths Shiro had heard about, having twins ruling a kingdom never ended well. Usually one killed the other to gain power over their lands. 

King Alfor nodded his head in greeting. “It is my honor to finally meet the Sun Twins of Shamslaka.” 

“Thank you, Your Grace,” the two of them answered together in unison. 

Princess Allura introduced herself to them, and then the King of the South joined the Council, with his twin sons standing dutifully behind the golden throne of the sun. Shiro glanced over to the throne, which was next to his own. 

The one he thought to be Adam, caught his glance. He had amber eyes that shone like copper in the sunlight. Shiro gave a small smile towards him and was glad the sun prince returned it to him, his opposite, the moon prince.   

The meeting had lasted quite a long time. The rulers of the Seven Kingdoms each told the others what their kingdoms needed. They shared where prosperity hit, and where despair came in after. Droughts had plagued the Kingdom of Samawang, because of the long lasting summer that had come to Voltronus. Wildfires were contaminating the Kingdom of Silvregnum, because of the heat. Populations had started to increase in Shamslaka, a great feat since the famine of the last long winter took nearly one-third of their people. Shiro’s own kingdom had a prosperous crop yield, enough to save for the winter that is on its way again. 

It was tedious work, having to stand quietly and listen with intent for hours, but necessary. Shiro knew his father had done this, and his grandfather. And they had made it through alright. Every so often he would steal a glance at the Sun Twins. He found them interesting. They would share a look between one another, and a thousand words could be communicated. He had heard stories that twins had a special connection, that they could talk to each other without saying a word because they had shared their mother’s womb. He didn’t know if that held any value, but stories always did have kernels of truth thrown in. 

After the meeting had adjourned, they were all escorted to the large dining room to share in a banquet. The formalities between the noble houses of the Seven Kingdoms seemed to have vanished, as they treated each other like old friends. The children of the rulers stayed behind, leaving an awkward tension. They had never met each other before today. 

Shiro saw that the Sun Twins were linked at the hip. Their heads, with their shiny copper hair, were drawing in together. They were whispering to each other, having a secret conversation. Shiro desperately wanted to know and join in. He wanted to become friends with the Sun Twins. 

Shiro managed to catch up with his father, who was talking to King Samuel. The King of the Forests noticed Shiro first and gave him a kind smile. Shiro’s father turned his attention from his friend to his son. 

“What is it my son?” he asked Shiro. 

“Do we have to sit in a certain order, or can we sit where we please?” 

The King’s eyes creased with amusement. A smile formed on his face, and he put a strong hand on Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Who has caught your attention, hm?” he wondered with mirth in his tone. 

Shiro scanned the room to find the twins. They were already sitting down at a table. One had brought out a scroll, and the two were reading and discussing its contents in their hushed way of speaking. The two kings followed Shiro’s line of sight and a look passed between them. Not so different from the ones he saw the Sun Twins having during the meeting. 

“Oh, the Sun Twins have caught you in their light I see,” King Samuel commented. “Well that is not surprising, is it, Yamato?” 

His father shared a laugh and crossed his arms. “When you live so far north, the colors of the sun do not shine as bright. I remember I was the same way when I first met Gul of the South. I was convinced I was going to marry her, she was so radiant.” 

King Samuel leaned down. “That is King Ahmad’s older sister. She really was a gem. But she gave her birthright over to her brother instead.” 

His father then shared a wink with Shiro. “Then I met your mother, and she swept me right off my feet! And the rest is history. So, go along. Make friends with the Sun Twins, if they will allow it.” 

“Everyone knows that those born from the sun kingdom are warm,” King Samuel commented, “they are the most welcoming of all of us no doubt.” 

Shiro’s father nodded. “Aye. Though like the sun, when angered they can burn the worst of us as well.” 

That did not help Shiro’s confidence. His father must have known because he gave a hearty laugh and ran his hand through Shiro’s hair. A gesture of comfort. 

“Oh, my son. They may have dangerous anger, but they are slow to show it. Think of it like a volcano. They simmer, and if left long enough, they dissipate. But when they do reach the point, they will explode. You have no need to worry about them. Go on.” 

His father gently pushed him forward towards where the Sun Twins were. Shiro took a deep breath before making his way over. He pulled out a chair on the opposite side of the table so he was facing them. For a moment neither acknowledged his presence, which made Shiro’s face heat up in embarrassment. He glanced around the room to see if there was anyone else willing to talk with him. 

“Oh!” a voice chimed. Shiro turned his attention back to the twins in front of him. 

One of them had noticed Shiro sitting across. His amber eyes were wide in surprise. He turned his attention to his brother, who was still reading the scroll. He elbowed him in the side, which got him to look up. 

“Ow! What was that for?” he complained. 

“We have company,” the brother responded. He could not tell the difference between the two twins. They were identical. 

The one who got elbowed turned his attention to Shiro and made the same face his brother had before when he noticed Shiro. There was a striking difference between the two, Shiro finally noticed. One was wearing a pair of spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose and hooked behind his ears. 

“Sorry,” he apologized. 

Shiro gave a small smile and shrugged. “It is all right. I’m Takashi,” he introduced. 

The twin with the spectacles nodded. “Of House Shirogane. The future king of the North, leader of eagles.” 

The other twin smiled, showing off perfect looking teeth. He wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulders and dragged him in closer. The twin with the spectacles arched his eyebrows at his brother. 

“We are the Sun Twins!” he introduced, using the famous moniker. “I’m Hakim, and four-eyes over there is Adam.” 

Adam. He wore the cute glasses. Shiro liked the way they looked on his face. Adam shoved his brother away, causing Hakim to laugh. 

“That nickname is not original and not funny!” he exclaimed. 

Shiro watched as the two of them bickered with one another. It was such a strange and different relationship compared to his own with his younger brother Ryou. One would have thought they never saw each other. Though, Ryou did get sent away to live with their mother’s family, down at Kawbanku. Shiro did not know why, and when he asked his parents they did not give him a straight answer. 

Eventually, the two stopped. Adam adjusted his spectacles on his face so they sat better on his nose. He gave one last glare to his twin who had a grin on his face. 

“Sorry about that. We are from the House Wali,” Adam continued. 

Shiro nodded. “Yes, you two will be the future Kings of the South, leader of horses.” 

“That is correct. You must have come a long way to be here at Altea,” Adam commented. 

Hakim leaned forward. “Tell us what it is like to live so far north! I’ve always wondered.” 

Shiro gave them a smile. “Only if you tell me what it is like to live so far south!” 

“Deal!” Hakim declared. 

Shiro went into detail about the boreal forests that surrounded the castle of Tsukoku. How his father taught him to hunt in those forests, and how to make the most of every part of an animal hunted, and how to properly honor the sacrifice to the old and new gods. How it could snow, even in the summer years. And that his mother, though Shiro was a prince, made him help shovel the snow out of the grounds to clear the way. She said it was to build character. Shiro was dubious but still did it anyway. How the winter winds howled at night, and if you listen carefully enough it can sing songs. 

Adam and Hakim took turns telling about the lands of the sun kingdom. Sometimes they tried to speak over each other, a thought coming into their head, eager to share. They talked about the deserts that bordered them on the south and going towards Samawang. How where they lived, it got so hot that no one could go outside, without risking their shoes melting off their feet. The sun that shone so brightly in the sky, rain rarely wept from the clouds, and when it did, the people rejoiced and wept on the ground. In the north, there were plains so plentiful, it looked like a garden of the gods. The mountains that created the border of their lands and the lands of King Aputi, where only then did they see the snow caps of the mountains from afar. The skies were so clear at night, the entire sky was still filled with the light of a million stars for them to watch. They were the tamer of horses, and every young person in their kingdom was able to ride like they were part of their companions. And when a horse died, they gave it a worthy funeral for the gods beyond. They prayed to the gods when the sun rose in the east and prayed to the gods every night the sunset in the west. 

Shiro had been entranced by the way they spoke their words. They spoke as if they had been struck by muses, and were sharing the godly work with him. Their words were filled with flowers. The way they lived was so different from the way he did, it was amazing to hear about their life in the South. He hoped they were just as enthralled about the harsh winters of the North as he was about the harsh summers of the South. 

“I hope that we can visit each other’s kingdoms one day. I would love to see snow that is not far beyond my reach in the mountains,” Adam said. 

Hakim nodded. “Yes, I want to feel that coldness in my hand. And so I can throw it at Adam’s face!” 

Adam then shrieked something in a language Shiro did not understand, but he recognized. Their native tongue of Ahrabica. Whatever it was, Shiro could see that it was a type of insult, though Hakim took it in good jest. 

“I would love to see the sands of deserts, and the millions of stars that light the sky up,” Shiro responded. 

“When we are kings, we shall make it happen,” Adam declared. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! We get much more Shiro and Adam interactions this time around, so yay! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> Not beta'd or edited, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Every time Shiro had come back south with his father, the Sun Twins followed. The past Seven Kingdoms Council meeting had brought new members. King Aputi and his wife had welcomed their first heir to the throne, their son Hawea, though Shiro had learned he preferred to go by Hunk instead. King Samuel had brought his other child along with Matthew, who had become one of Shiro’s closest friends, his daughter Katherine. Queen Krolia had introduced her son, Keith to the Council, as he was now of age to attend at thirteen. It was not forbidden to take just one child to the meeting, but it was uncommon to do so. But Shiro liked having more future heirs to the kingdoms around. It made him feel as if the burden he would be handed would not feel so heavy with them, knowing that they had it too. 

The Sun Twins, both of whom he felt he had a great relationship with, looked less identical every time he saw them together. Shiro could now easily tell the difference between Adam and Hakim, where he once could not. Both of the twins had grown, tall like sunflowers reaching for the sky. They were the tallest people in the White Chamber by a lot, but Adam was just a hair taller than his brother. Adam had worn his famous angular spectacles over the high bridge of his nose. Hakim had grown his hair out long so that it touched the tops of his biceps, and like his father wore a well-trimmed beard, while Adam remained clean-shaven. They both looked so much older than nineteen. 

The only similarities you could really see, were their amber eyes, dark skin, and copper hair. Even the way they dressed was different, though much more subtle. Unlike the last meeting which had been during the summer years, it was now winter. Though winter did not seem to hit the South as far as Shiro knew. Both men wore the bright colors of the sun, yellows, reds, and oranges. Hakim was more inclined to show more of his skin. He wore a tunic that stopped halfway down his legs and exposed his arms, with shimmering yellows and oranges melting like a sunset. He had a cape that flowed behind his every step, the color of blood that was held up by golden suns. His golden crown still shone like a halo of sunbeams. Adam was more conservative with his dressing. He had a similar tunic that went down to his knees and had short sleeves, with the bright colors of the sun. Over the swift fabric was a sturdier jerkin that was buttoned down, showing the short sleeves underneath. He had pants to cover his legs that were a dark maroon and golden colored shoes that went up to his knees. Both of the Sun Twins wore their golden crowns and decorated their bodies with golden jewelry.     

When Shiro caught their eye as they made their way up to the throne to take their place behind King Ahmad, both gave radiant smiles in greeting. Shiro’s eyes lingered on Adam for longer, and he saw Adam’s eyes travel before he turned away. Shiro felt his cheeks heat up and hoped that it was not noticeable on him. He could use without that embarrassment. 

The meeting went as usual, but unlike the last times, Shiro was welcomed to put any input he thought valuable. All of the older heirs were allowed to, and everyone took their chance to show off their skills as future rulers. When Adam spoke up, Shiro could not help but stare. He adjusted his glasses, though they did not need to before he began his piece. Shiro did not actually listen to the words that came out of his mouth, but was much more interested in watching the way his lips formed the words and syllables; how his voice had deepened into a wonderful tenor, that like his father could echo across the room without raising it. His words were still weaved with flowers in it. When he had finished speaking, Shiro had to hide his disappointment. If the gods had allowed it, he would listen to Adam speak for all eternity.  

He was able to catch up with Adam after the meeting. Shiro put a hand on the man’s shoulder to get his attention. Adam turned around to face him, his eyebrows cocked in question as to who wanted his attention. Shiro gave a large smile to his companion. When he noticed who it was Adam returned it with a bright smile of his own. 

“Takashi, how great it is to see you again,” he greeted. 

“Adam, I will say the same.” 

The two of them embraced each other in a tight hug. Shiro closed his eyes and breathed in the wonderful scent of sandalwood Adam always carried around him. It had been three years since he last saw Adam. His father had sent Shiro down to the Southern Kingdom in his stead to discuss trade with the North. It had been his first real taste of what being a king would be like, and he loved it. He loved the traveling and the adventure it brought to see all of what Voltronus had to offer. And he had got the chance to be in the presence of Adam, who he harbored an affection towards. Probably since the first time he had ever interacted with Adam nearly ten cycles ago. 

“How are you surviving the North? Has winter hit hard there this time?” he asked. 

Both of them had stopped in the hallway leading to the dining chamber. In the firelight of torches, he glowed like an ember. It was so unfair to be so beautiful. They were perfect contrasts to one another. Where Adam wore the colors of the sun and light, Shiro bore the colors of the moon and shadows. Shiro, when left to his own devices, was much more adventurous. He and Hakim always fed off each others energy, where Adam was more cautious and soothing. The voice of reason in the mischief he got dragged into anyway. 

“It is bitterly cold. The snows come down almost every day now. Thankfully, my forefathers had the thought to build Tsukoku on a hot spring, so we don’t all die from frostbite. Has winter reached you yet down in the South?” 

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “You can tell it is winter. The winds come from the north and the mountains for sure. Even the sun can’t melt the shoes off our feet yet. Nothing to be worried about. As you could probably tell from the way my brother decided to dress himself this morning.” 

The last part about Hakim was said with an eye roll. Shiro let out a small laugh at the teasing voice. 

“He must have been cold in the White Chamber. There’s always a draft, at least from where I stand.” 

Adam waved his hand in dismissal, the gold bracelets adorning his wrists shimmering. “Oh, his blood has always run warm. I’ve never seen him cold in my life. That’s why I like shoving my cold feet on him when he least expects it. Always gets a nice shriek out of him.” 

They shared a laugh at Hakim’s expense. Shiro knew just what that sounded like. When he had stayed at the castle of Shamslaka, they had both ganged up on Hakim plenty of times. Hakim usually got the last laugh though, when he formed alliances with his younger sisters Rashida and Fatima. The two princesses were intelligent beyond their years. A trait Shiro had observed was common in all of King Ahmad and Queen Helai’s children. 

Adam then grabbed Shiro’s wrist. Shiro was surprised for a moment and looked up into Adam’s amber eyes. 

“Let’s go somewhere more interesting,” he said in that soft voice of his. 

Shiro arched his eyebrows. “Feeling rebellious?” he teased. 

Adam pursed his lips. “Don’t make me regret it. Everyone is off doing something. Hakim is off to charm the pants off Lady Roshni with a secret meet up. Allura is definitely with Veronica somewhere that is not with our fathers and their friends.” 

“Lady Roshni, of House Maurya?” Shiro asked. 

Adam hummed in agreement. “Secretly sending ravens to each other for years. Why do you think he grew out his hair so long? It was not to make a fashion statement, I’ll tell you that. Only a matter of time before they are betrothed and married. A perfect match. The Maurya Family has a great port city that will do well for us.” 

“Well that is an interesting revelation,” Shiro commented. 

“Sure, because you don’t live with a lovesick brother. Let’s go.” 

Before Shiro could even protest, Adam was dragging him down the hallways of the Castle of Lions. Shiro could never get a good grasp of the place, it seemed more like a labyrinth every time he came. But Adam seemed to have no problem navigating the twist and turns. 

“Where are we going?” Shiro asked as they made a right turn and down a set of winding stairs. Their footsteps echoed against the stone. 

“We need to not look so royal before we head to the streets, don’t you think?” was what Adam responded with. 

“I guess not. But you did not really answer my question.” 

Adam let out a sigh like Shiro was being slow on the upkeep. His amber eyes bore into his own. “We need to get changed first. Then we’re going to explore Altea. I have been here three times in my life and not once have I been able to see what the capital of the seven kingdoms is like.” 

It was rather obvious who they were by their dress. Both of them were wearing their crowns of the kingdoms the hailed from that were passed down from generation to generation. Even if they were not wearing them, the fabric of their clothing and the jewelry worn in Adam’s case would give them away. 

Adam pulled them to a stop in front of a door. There were two guards from the Southern Kingdom. Shiro could tell because they wore the same colors as Adam. Their helmets were gold and bright red horse plumes that decorated the crest. Their red capes flowed behind their golden armor, clasped with golden suns. Very similar to the style Hakim had worn in the White Chamber. They were both holding large spears that towered over their heads. 

“My lord,” the guard on the left said and bowed to Adam. 

“Cyrus,” Adam greeted, then he turned his attention to the other guard. “Shapur. Please let us in. And have a servant bring some clothes for Prince Takashi here at once.” 

Both men nodded and stepped aside to allow Adam and Shiro inside the quarters. The room was what Shiro expected. It was standard for visiting guests. There was a bed and a vanity. The windows allowed natural light inside the room where candlelight failed. Adam immediately began to take off his jewelry that adorned his body. He placed the gold bracelets on the vanity table and unclasped the necklace that was tight on his neck. 

“Taking off this makes me feel as if I could fly with the birds,” Adam sighed. 

He then took off his crown. Shiro watched as Adam ran his long fingers through his copper hair. He wondered how soft it was to touch and quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. 

“How do you bear all those accessories?” Shiro wondered. He went and sat down on the edge of his bed. 

Adam had walked over to his chest of clothes and started to sort through them looking for something. Shiro watched as he stopped for a moment and sat back on his hunches. It was one of the only times Adam would have to look up to Shiro to speak. 

“Lots of practice I suppose. It’s not nearly as much as my sisters though. They surely are stronger than Hakim and I. Women are strong in the South. And in the North too. The poles create sturdy women to rely on, something that I have always loved and admired. The founder of my own house name was a woman; Malalai the Brave. Someone to look up to.” 

Shiro thought of the women in his family. His mother who bore the winters with strength, who gave life to him in the dead of one of the longest winters in recent memory. Her calm presence that allowed for no fear to fester. How she had a voice of her own in matters of state. His grandmother Masako, always giving him the wisdom of years lived and served in Tsukoku. Her stories of great heroes of the House Shirogane, the wars fought for honor. Her hands even in the coldest of winters warm to the touch. His aunt Asami who lived in one of the noble lands closer to the border of Silvregnum of the west, with her marriage to his Uncle Kosuke of House Taira. How her laugh could fill an entire room, and how she secretly taught him how to pull pranks when others were not looking. She taught him how to read between the lines and how to use that to his advantage. He admired all of them and was grateful for them in his life. 

“I couldn’t agree more with you there. We are lucky,” Shiro said. 

“The gods have blessed us.” 

Adam then pulled something out of the chest with a triumphant “Aha!” It was a plain hooded cloak. The material looked much more coarse than anything he’d ever seen Adam wear. 

Shiro watched as he unbuttoned his jerkin and neatly folded it back into the chest leaving him with his undertunic on. He swung the cloak over his shoulders and tied the ribbon that connected the two sides together over his neck. 

“Where did you get that from?” Shiro asked. 

“One of the seamstresses made it for me. Your clothes should have been here by now.” 

A soft knock came from the door. Adam smiled at Shiro and turned his attention towards it. 

“Come on in!” 

The door opened and a young squire came shuffling inside. It was one of Shiro’s because he recognized him. “Welcome Aiko,” Shiro greeted. 

The young boy, who was thirteen looked startled. Shiro tried to treat him well, so that he would not be so intimidated but seemed to be having little success. He would keep trying though, no matter how long it took. 

“My lords,” he greeted. “Some clothes as requested.” 

He watched as Aiko’s brown eyes met Adam’s. Adam gave a courteous smile to the squire. Aiko’s cheeks flushed and he quickly turned away back to Shiro. Shiro shuffled through his own clothes brought to him. His were not nearly as decorative as Adam’s were, but he did pull out a fur from a bear that had been hunted by him and his father. It would keep him warm. 

“My lord,” Aiko spoke up, “I also brought more simple dressing for you if you so wish.” 

Shiro went through and saw he did bring clothes of less grandeur. The fabrics were more coarse, meant to keep warm for everyday dealings. The cotton of the cloth was soft under his fingertips. He took it out gently and placed it on Adam’s bed. 

“Thank you, Aiko. You may take your leave.” 

“Yes my lord.” Aiko then scampered out of the room closing the door behind him. 

Shiro took off his own crown, that glimmered silver. Adam walked over and held his hands out. “I’ll put it down while you change.” 

“Are you alright with that?” Shiro asked. 

“I promise I won’t look,” Adam teased with a wink. 

A flush filled Shiro’s cheeks when Adam turned away to allow Shiro some privacy. Shiro carefully untied the fabric that held his formal dressing together. He made sure to handle the soft silks with care but to hurry. There was a special way that one had to put these ceremonial garbs on, that his mother had taught him. They were to be handled gently and with respect. The colors he put on were the same colors he often donned, but much more subdued. The light grays and light purples were soft to look at, like the colors of dusk. When he finished he made sure to put the bear skin on his shoulders. 

“I’m ready,” Shiro said. 

Adam turned around and Shiro saw him once again give him a once over. 

“Perfect. Let’s get out of here.” 

 

* * *

 

Shiro was not ready for the number of people who roamed the streets of Altea. Adam had laughed at Shiro’s face when they left the castle. Shiro had pushed Adam in retaliation which only made him laugh more. 

Up north, the noble lands were small and spread out. It took a certain kind of people to live out near the tundras of the North. Altea had thousands of people roaming within its city walls. The noise was alarming at first. A cacophony of voices talking over one another, it made for another layer in an invisible ocean it seemed, and he was underneath it looking towards the surface. Adam seemed to take this in stride. He had grabbed hold onto Shiro’s wrist again and was dragging him through the throngs of Alteans. He weaved in and out of the people like a smooth current. Shiro could not understand how he could be so graceful in everything he did. 

They stopped in front of a stand on the side of the narrow streets. The man who was running was wizened. His skin was dark and wrinkled. His hair was white from age, but he had a kind smile as he saw the two of them. 

“How many I serve you today?” he asked, his voice gravelly. 

For a moment Shiro thought he knew who they were. But he realized quickly that was just the way the man greeted all his customers. Adam was looking at everything the stand had to offer with a critical eye. His amber eyes widened as he saw something he liked. 

“I’ll take one of those,” he said, pointing to one of the displays. The old man smiled and nodded his head. 

“A wise choice, and a popular one. And for you, young man?” 

Shiro jolted. He had not been paying attention at all. He turned to Adam who was smirking at him. 

“What do you think I should get?” he asked. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t decide what you like. Only you can.” 

Shiro glared at his friend, “you ass,” he muttered under his breath. He pointed to the first thing he saw to the man. “I’ll have this.” 

“People call this Dragon’s Fire. Are you sure?” the vendor asked. 

Shiro was not sure at all. He was not the biggest fan of spicy things. He snuck a glance at Adam’s face. His eyebrows were raised and his arms crossed. That stupid smirk was still over his beautiful face. He was issuing a silent challenge, daring him to back down. Shiro was never one to back away from a challenge. It was an urge he could never kill. He looked back at the older man and nodded firmly. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

“Alright.” The vendor then went to work making the food for both of them. 

Adam stood closer next to him. He leaned down so he could whisper something to him. 

“Hope you have some milk ready. You are so wimpy when it comes to spices.” 

Shiro glared at Adam, whose eyes glinted like gold in the sunlight. They were filled with amusement at Shiro’s future expense. 

The man handed over their food and Adam handed him silver coins in exchange and told him to keep the change. They moved forward and came to an open plaza. A large stone fountain was spouting water, with a lion statue in the middle. It was made of granite and shone in the sun like glitter. Adam sat down on the ledge and crossed his legs. Shiro followed. 

“Are you prepared?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Shiro declared. 

Adam raised the kebab that he had gotten in the air. He tilted his head to the side, the sun catching a glare off his spectacles. Shiro raised his as well. 

“Cheers!” Adam exclaimed. 

They both took large bites out of their food. At first, Shiro did not taste anything that was too overwhelming. In fact, the corn he had gotten was delicious and sweet. Adam was eating his meat and roasted pineapple with fervor. 

“This isn’t that bad,” Shiro boasted. 

Adam had put a hand over his mouth to cover his chewing of the food. When he finished he raised his eyebrows. 

“I think you have to wait a minute.” 

Shiro took another bite. The corn was covered in spices that turned it red, but it was not nearly as bad as he had been expecting. Dragon’s breath the vendor had called it. Then it hit him. He felt his face heat up, and his tongue started to burn as the spices that had coated the corn finally kicked in. His brow broke into a sweat. Adam was laughing at him, wiping tears from underneath his eyes and pushing his spectacles up. 

“Shit,” he cursed. He needed something to drink. His mouth felt as if a fire had gone down it. 

Adam had finished his food and was just watching. “Need something to drink?” 

Shiro looked and saw that Adam had a skin pouch in his hand. He was waving it in front of Shiro’s face. Shiro nodded and Adam handed it to him. He took the cap off and drank from it. He did not care what was inside, but it extinguished the fire in his mouth almost immediately. He was out of breath as if he ran. He handed the pouch back to Adam who then clipped it back to his belt he wore under his cloak. 

“How did you know to have that with you?” Shiro finally asked when he felt he could again. 

“I always keep milk with me. I could tell that the vendor man was from Shamslaka. He sold all the delicacies from the kingdom there. Dragon’s Breath is quite popular back home. Milk is the best way to extinguish the fire,” Adam explained. 

Shiro laid down on the stone edge of the fountain. He looked up at the cloudless blue sky above him. For a moment he forgot about all the voices that surrounded him. Back home he would be lucky if he saw the blue sky for even half a rotation. When he had spent the summer with Adam in Shamslaka, he felt rejuvenated by the rays of the sun that came to shine every day. It did not rain once when he was there. He wasn’t even sure if ever saw a cloud either. Though he enjoyed the sun, he loved his home too. He missed it dearly. He missed the snow. He missed the tranquilness of Tsukoku. 

Adam laid his hand on Shiro’s leg. “Let’s go back. I’m sure our fathers must be looking for us by now.” 

He did not seem too thrilled by the idea. But Shiro had no doubt someone noticed their absence. And it would not be long before guards would be out looking for them in the city, causing a stir. He sat up and allowed Adam to pull him up from the fountain’s edge. Then they navigated the way they came back. 

They snuck in through a back way to the Castle of Lions. As they went through the halls, they tried to keep their footsteps silent. Luckily, they were both trained to be stealthy. Even though Adam’s height and Shiro’s bulk made them both hard to hide. The shadows hid them well though. When they returned to Adam’s room, his guards were gone. They were able to enter with no one around. Shiro felt a thrill go through his body at the sneakiness. It was so unbecoming of Adam to be the leader when it was usually the other way around. 

Adam tossed himself on the bed and let out a content sigh. He patted the mattress and Shiro joined him. Both looking up at the high ceilings of the room. The shadows were elongated now that the sun was setting across the sky. The days were much shorter in the winters than summers. Adam turned his head towards Shiro. 

“Sorry I kept laughing at your expense today. You just make it so easy,” Adam said. 

Shiro stretched his arms up, feeling his muscles warm before putting his hands behind his head. He smiled at Adam, who was watching his every move with keen eyes. His amber eyes never missed anything it seemed. 

“It’s okay. I feel like this makes up for all the times I’ve done it to you,” he replied. And it was true. Adam had been the punchline many times to Shiro’s schemes and yet they still remained close friends.  _ And hopefully, more soon _ , his mind supplied. 

Adam shuffled so he was leaning on his side. He rested his head in the palm of his hand. They did not say anything for a long moment. Shiro watched as Adam was thinking hard about something. He could see the levers pulling in his mind. He always got a faraway look in his eyes. 

“I wish we did not have to live and rule kingdoms so far apart. There are some days that I wish I could just ride and see you then and there. Instead, we are stuck a three months journey from one another,” he sighed. 

Adam sounded forlorn. Shiro felt a jolt in his heart at his tone. Shiro shifted so he was mirroring Adam’s position on their bed. With his free hand, he gently draped it over Adam’s warm one. He ran his thumb up and down. Adam did not startle, but he did look on at the gesture with his eyebrows pinched. 

“I wish for the same things you do. When I see the sun on the rare days it shines, I think of you. Of your warm voice, and the radiant smile you give that seems like a gift only for me to enjoy. It pains me that we must rely on ravens to send our messages when I long to hear your voice. But, there is not much we can do.” 

Adam sighed. Then he leaned forward and touched his forehead to Shiro’s. Shiro could feel Adam’s breath as it softly breathed out air. 

“When I see the moon in her glory and the stars in abundance, I can only think of you. The way you are calm like moonlight, but shine bright like the stars in everything you do, it makes me miss you more than I can bear. But yes, there is not much we can do.” 

Shiro contemplated if he should finish the jump for both of them. He had to take a chance right? 

“Well, we’re together now right? We can do something at this moment in time,” he whispered. 

Adam leaned away for a moment, starting at Shiro. He could feel it inside of Adam. He wanted the same things as Shiro. Shiro leaned in and Adam met him halfway. Their lips locked, and it felt like the world had finally seemed right.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two types of spicy here, though the second kind is more implied than explicit ;) Hope you all liked it. I enjoy writing these two in this type of setting and hope to continue more! 
> 
> You can always come chat with me about it on my adashi tumblr: adashisoul.tumblr.com :D 
> 
> As always if you leave a comment, I will sell my soul for you. If you give me kudos I still love you for it! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! I love how much people are enjoying this fic so far! All the tags and questions asked on tumblr have given me the inspiration to get this out as soon as possible. So thank you so much again! This is the longest chapter thus far, at a whopping 9 pages on my google doc! Just over 5200 words. You get to have some Adahsi tenderness for your troubles :) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> This was also not edited or beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

It was a long journey to the North, from Shamslaka. Normally it would be just under a three months journey, but with the Long Winter still at its zenith, the days hardly lasted more than six hours, and only got shorter as the moved northward. With that led to shorter rides and having to make camp earlier and break it later so they could move with the sun. The caravan riding from Shamslaka was large, with the royal family, knights, bannermen, and freeriders joining along the journey up the Pride’s Road. Though there were plenty of people to surround, the atmosphere remained quiet. This trip was not being made in good cheer.

Adam had sent plenty of ravens up to Tsukoku with messages to Takashi from the Pride’s Road. The man who he had fallen in love with four revolutions prior. It could hardly be considered a secret love affair when they lived nearly six hundred miles from each other most times. But they had sent ravens in the shelter of nightfall, with letters professing their desire to be together, and hoping it would be soon. In the four years since that fateful day, they had only seen each other in person twice. The first time Adam had been sent in his father’s stead to represent the Sun Kingdom, to discuss a trade agreement with the northern ports of the Moon Kingdom. Takashi had been sent to represent his father, and met in neutral waters, on the Arus Sea. The second time was when the King of Samawang had died. Since then Adam had only dreamed of hearing his voice, and the feeling of his heart beating against his own.

As they approached Tsukoku, bannermen came out riding on their horses to meet them on the crest of the hills that surrounded the castle. The banners they held high were the same gray of the clouds, with an eagle in flight underneath a crescent moon. The sigil of House Shirogane. Adam had never been to the place where Takashi was born, raised, and would now rule over. It was hard to believe that the stories were true of the North. Grey clouds cast a soft shadow over the lands of the North. The sun was barely able to be seen or felt. As they rode more, Adam had to gather more layers to keep himself warm. For the first time, he felt his fingers grow numb from the biting cold, even with his gloves on. He had never felt a true winter before. He wasn’t sure if he liked it much.

Though the sun barely showed its face, at night the moon made up for the shine. When it was full, the glow was bright even in the dense woods. The stars in the night sky also helped guide the camps. Adam had looked up at the stars every night, looking at constellations that he did not recognize, thinking of how Takashi had tried to teach him where to find them, without anyway of pointing them out to him. In the night the wolves would bay to each other, some distant, and others much closer. When that happened, he made sure he held onto his brother tight. Though they were grown adults in their own right, it still made him feel better.

Adam and his family were riding their horses at the front of the caravan. The bannermen stopped just short of ten feet from them. The man who led them wore the shining gray and white armor of the North. He nodded his head.

“Your grace, my ladies, my lords. Welcome to Tsukoku, we shall escort your family in. I will say that we do not have much housing accommodations, and the rest of your party may have to sleep in the encampments brought forth. They may say inside the walls for warmth during this bitter winter,” he greeted.

Adam watched his father nod his head. “Thank you for your generous hospitality in these trying times.”

The bannermen of House Shirogane then turned around to escort them into the walls of Tsukoku. The large wood gates opened and creaked open loudly, echoing in the wind that blew. The wind was the worst part of the journey, Adam had concluded. It was the bitter winds of the North that made the cold nearly unbearable at night. Adam would take the mild winds of the South and heat of the summer sun any day.

Adam rode in on his horse along with his brother and sisters, behind his parents. Waiting for them was the royal family of Tsukoku, as well as House Holt of Silvregnum. It was not a joyous affair. At the forefront, he finally saw Takashi. He stood next to a man who looked eerily similar to him, though he still had that young look of someone in their late teens. Adam figured it must have been Shiro’s estranged younger brother Ryou. Next to Ryou was an older couple, and Takashi had an older woman by his side, his grandparents perhaps. All were dressed in their formal mourning clothes, in shades of black and dark grays.

They came to a halt finally, and Adam shuffled off his horse. He gave the reins to a stableboy who had approached him. Adam gave him his thanks as he walked towards his siblings. They were also dressed in muted colors. Instead of the bright reds, oranges, and yellows, accustomed to the South, they all wore maroons and browns. Even the jewelry worn was not the bright gold, but rather a muted dark silver. The only exception being the crowns they wore as princes, princesses, and the King and Queen.

Adam straightened his back so he stood tall next to his brother. They stood right behind their parents, with their sisters behind them. He watched as his father and mother walked up to Takashi. They bowed in respect to him and exchanged a few words. Adam could see that Takashi’s gray eyes, normally light, were now reflective of the dark clouds of a thunderstorm. His parents move on down the family line, allowing for Adam and Hakim to move forward. Hakim went first, bowing like their parents had and exchanging respectful remarks of sorrow. Takashi seemed to take that one to heart, because of his friendship with Hakim. When his brother stepped aside, Adam took a deep breath.

Takashi’s gray eyes had that glimmer of holding back tears. His eyebrows were pinched and Adam wanted to do nothing more than massage those wrinkles away. But this was public and he could do no such thing. Like the rest of his family, he bowed in respect, which Takashi mirrored. Adam hoping he could get away with it took a step closer to Takashi. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ryou watching them carefully. Adam did not enjoy the feeling of another set of eyes on them. His hands ached to touch Takashi’s and to brush that funny fringe that covered his forehead. He hoped they had an opportunity to do so later.

“I give you my sincerest condolences, your grace,” he started. Saying the formal words of state to Takashi felt foreign on Adam’s tongue. Takashi was now going to be the ruler of the North. King of the North, King of Tsukoku, leader of eagles.

In a much softer voice, so that only Takashi could hear he whispered, “I wish we could have reunited under happier circumstances.”

For just a brief second, a small smile came to Takashi’s lips. It was gone in a blink. “Thank you, my lord. We shall have time later,” he whispered back.

Adam had to force himself to remain calm. He looked up into Takashi’s gray eyes and swore he saw some of that spark back in them. Adam nodded and move away to make room for Rashida to give her condolences as he turned to face the rest of the family.

Royal funerals were always a peculiar thing, Adam thought. The death of loved ones, of the rulers, depending on how they went about it, could bring great sorrow and mourning, or great relief and joy. When a ruler who was beloved by the people, it is always a sad occurrence. But with the death, comes the coronation of a new ruler to take their place. Where the crown that had sat on the predecessor’s head, is transferred to the new ruler in a peaceful transition (most times anyway). Having a new ruler is a time for celebration. Because it was such an intricate ordeal, the new rulers often had to wait for a grace period. The old rulers pass on to the afterlife, and as custom deems the others of the Seven Kingdoms must come to the land to pay respects. Only then, can the new ruler be crowned properly. It left these new monarchs in an awkward state of waiting and being. Not properly the new sovereign, but the only one who could claim the title. The dull colors and harsh winds of the Long Winter only made the affair sadder. It is hard to find things worth celebrating in the season that caused so much death. Adam found a new admiration for the people of the North.

What made this event more tragic was the fact that both King Yamato and Queen Natsumi had passed on into the realm of the gods, leaving Takashi behind to rule. It was unheard of to see two monarchs die so close to one another. But it had happened before. And this is not the first monarch to die recently. King Daeshim of Samawang had passed, and the Queen had disappeared. It had left the Kingdom of Deserts in a state of panic, with no ruler besides a thirteen-year-old. There had been an emergency meeting of the Seven Kingdoms held to mitigate the damage done. King Yamato had decided to take in the Prince, to teach him how to rule, until he was of age. In the midst of no true monarch, a council of elders was to hold power with a watchful eye from Altea and the other kingdoms. It was truly a mess. Prince Keith had been a shadow to Takashi’s side since.

 Adam supposed Takashi had his grandparents to rely on, but from what he had learned in all the years of knowing him, his mother’s parents, the Lord, and Lady of House Okabe of Kawbanku, were rather estranged from Tsukoku. It was a complicated situation, Adam had concluded. One that even Takashi was not fully aware of. Therefore really, he only had his paternal grandmother, the old queen, and queen dowager of Tsukoku, Lady Masako. She had seen many Long Winters and Summers come and go in her life and now Takashi would rely on her for clear guidance where his Small Council would not be able to give it.

Adam wished he could help Takashi out in this new endeavor of his life. He would be ruling for a long time to come.

For the rest of the day, it was a lot of pomp and circumstance. Many traditions to go through in order to give the former King and Queen of Tsukoku the proper farewell and into the afterlife. Adam had to resist himself by standing close to his family’s side when all he wanted was to stand at Takashi’s. All the rulers of the Seven Kingdoms had stood up to give their own parting words and admiration for their beloved friend. Takashi said his own eulogy to end the ceremony. Ryou did not say anything. When dawn came the next morning, they’ll be put to final rest in the tomb with all the other rulers of Tsukoku that came before them. Forever together with family. Takashi would be buried there too when his time came, and his children and grandchildren.

Adam watched as Takashi took all the proper steps to honor his parents, his descendants and his gods. The first moves of the new king. When he had finished for the day and announced that there would be a feast to be hosted honoring all three, the crowds of the other monarchs of the Seven Kingdoms started to disperse toward the Grand Hall. Adam watched as Takashi held his head up high and moved through the crowds with purpose. He was watching his love with keen interest. It was because of his watchful eyes that he even caught the minute movement of his hands. There was barely a touch that went between them, barely a moment of hesitation between Takashi and him. But when Takashi moved forward, leaving Adam to stand behind with his family, he felt the familiar scratch of parchment in his hand. Adam knew it had to be a secret message, for why else would he do this discreet handoff in a crowd full of nobles. He had no idea when Takashi had time to even write it out unless it had been preplanned before he had even arrived. Adam tucked the small note up his sleeve so that no prying eyes would be able to see. Then he shuffled dutifully with the rest of his family towards the Great Hall to join in the feast festivities.

Adam had always been observant. He was very good at saying few words but remembering many. His parents had always joked that Hakim had sucked all the excitement out from Adam. Though he had come into the world with his brother, and they looked identical for most of their lives, they were as different as night and day. It had already been decided that Hakim would be the ruler who would weave the words with flowers and perfume to others, while Adam ruled from the curtains. Which he was okay with. Hakim knew how to rule the nobles, Adam knew how to communicate with the common folk. If Adam had not been born in the station he was, he thought he would have become a scholar and educator. He does that now when he finds the time. Goes into the less fortunate areas of Shamslaka, and teaches all who wish to learn to read and write. It fills his heart and soul with a warmth akin to the sun when he sees the accomplishments. And he never forgets a face or a name.  

His observation skills allowed him to dine in the Great Hall, but also watch Takashi from the head table with the rest of the royal family. There was an interesting tension between him and Ryou. Prince Keith was also seated at the table, and Adam found it interesting that instead of Takashi’s biological brother sitting at his right hand, it was Prince Keith instead. He let that sit in the back of his mind as he took a sip of juice from plums native to the North. The young Prince and Takashi were exchanging hushed words with each other. Adam watched as Prince Keith whispered something into Takashi’s ear, which garnered a smile and laugh. The happiest expression he had seen, especially in these trying times. Adam felt his heart constrict, wishing that it were him in Prince Keith’s spot, allowing Takashi to smile with their secret jokes. He knew that Takashi would be making fun of the more, eccentric and snobbish nobles present in the room. Together like they used to, they would do crazy caricatures, making up stories about what they were doing, and sharing a laugh only privy for them to have. Though, Adam did not envy the young prince. He had been through enough tragedies in his young life; Adam was glad him and Takashi had each other. The young prince of Samawang was more of a brother than Prince Ryou ever was.

His younger sister Rashida was able to take his attention during the meal. Her dark brown eyes glistened like obsidian in the candlelight. Underneath the scarf that covered her head, Adam noticed that she had decided to plait her long hair. Adam would always tease that he was the one who taught her to do that. She would deny it, but it was true and they knew it. Besides his twin brother, Adam was closest to her. She took a sip of the juice out of her chalice, her lips tinted dark purple with the cosmetics, so the juice of plums did not show. Adam watched as she cocked an eyebrow at him. Adam was familiar with that look, and he was not a fan. Though Adam was good at observing people and staying mostly invisible, Rashida could always catch him. She had the keen eyes he did. Adam watched as she leaned closer to him. Her warm hand which was covered in the intricate designs of southern tradition. Adam waited for her to say her piece.

“It seems that the new King has his eyes set on his future consort,” she muttered.

Adam took a sip from his own chalice. He made sure to keep his face set in neutral. His sister had that look of mischief written all over her lips. Adam kept eye contact with Rashida’s glittering eyes. The black kohl that they wore seemed to stand out more on her in the dim light of the Grand Hall.

“What makes you think that?” he asked.

Rashida had the same subtlety that Adam possessed, that their siblings Hakim and Fatima did not. Her eyes danced across the tables and guests who were drinking their fill of wine. Adam knew she was checking for eavesdroppers. Her eyes met his again before she continued on. Her hand moved from across his and tugged on the sleeve.

“Sneaky moves can’t be hidden from sneaky eyes, Adam,” she whispered. There was a teasing lilt to her tone.

Adam didn’t move as he felt her hand go up the sleeve and she tugged out the secret message that Takashi had given to him. The gray wax seal, with the sigil of House Shirogane, was still unbroken. The parchment still folded, the words yet to be read. Rashida pursed her lips as she moved it through her fingers. Adam let her for a moment before grabbing it back and putting it inside his sleeve to be hidden again from prying eyes.

“How long?” she asked. Blunt and to the point. Adam let out a sigh.

“Four years,” he responded.

Rashida nodded her head and let out a humming noise. It would have been drowned by everything else if Adam was not sitting so close to her. She cut a piece of chicken and put it in her mouth. Adam waited for her to finish.

“Have you bed him yet?”

Adam felt startled by the question. His sister was in all terms a woman of the South. She had twenty name days under her belt, but she was still his younger sister. Sometimes he still saw her as the young two plaited girl of their childhood. He felt his cheeks heat up, and he too took some food, if only to delay the answer she was looking for.

He heard Rashida give a small chuckle. Adam looked at her again, hoping the blush on his face wasn’t noticeable.

“Your silence speaks much louder than your words. Why are you keeping it a secret?” She seemed to be genuinely curious.

Adam really did not know why they were keeping it a secret. It wasn’t all that uncommon to have two people of the same sex in relationships with each other. But it normally went for lesser nobles or common folk. Adam could really only count on one hand the names of descendants of the Seven Noble Houses who fell in love and maintained a relationship with someone of the same sex. Perhaps he liked the thrill that came with a secret relationship. It sent a jolt through his stomach and heart every time he had sent a raven with a letter and received on in return.

“I don’t know. But you still are not to say a word to anyone you hear?” he responded.

Both him and Rashida were both heinously guilty of being gossips. No one ever expected it from the two children of King Ahmad who stuck closer to the shadows in the face of their bright siblings. If there was drama of any kind, he and Rashida would know about it in a fortnight. Though chatty as they were about drama, he knew that when it came to secrets lips were sealed tight.

Rashida gave him one of her kind smiles and she placed her hand on his shoulder. “You need not worry.”

Adam watched as her eyes followed something, and she nodded her head in the direction. Adam turned to see what she was looking at. Takashi and Prince Keith had stood up and excused themselves for the night.

“Go be with him. I know you are itching for it.”

Adam was. But he knew he could not draw suspicion. “I shall wait for a few minutes, then take my leave.”  

That was exactly what he did. When Adam felt enough time had passed he had wiped his face clean with the cloth given. He stood up and bowed to his parents and everyone around in respect.

“I shall be taking my leave now for the night. It has been a long journey, and I am rather tired. I shall see you all in the morning.”

“Goodnight my son,” his father and mother had said.

When he was gone from the Great Hall and in a place where no one would see, he took out the note from Takashi. He ran his thumb gently over the wax seal, getting a feel for it, before breaking it. He made sure to stand by one of the many torches in the hallway to read it. Seeing Takashi’s familiar scrawl sent a warmth right to his heart.

 

_My sun and sky,_

_Meet me in the tower with the black door at the far east from the Grand Hall. I wish to show you where the earth meets the stars here in the north, and finally, be reunited with you. It will be just like we were never apart, to begin with._

 

 _Your moon and stars._   

 

Adam had carefully folded the parchment back up the way it had come to him and placed it back into his sleeve. He was not familiar with the castle of Tsukoku, because he had only arrived this morning. Though it had felt like he had been here for a lifetime. But he knew he was smart. He could find his way around surely. He took one of the torches from the entrance to the Great Hall and made his way through the barriers of Takashi’s kingdom castle. He felt all sorts of jitters in his bones. He had to stop himself from running around like a mad person.

He followed the directions Takashi had given him, and he opened the black wooden door to the tower. It was made of stone, like all of the castles here. He was glad he brought a torch with him for light. To his left, he saw a spiral staircase that led to the top of the tower. He slowly started to ascend up it. His footsteps echoed loudly in the worn out stairs in the tower. There were large indents from centuries of use. Many people had climbed these staircases. He wondered how many of Takashi’s ancestors thought this to be a good spot to hide away with romances. When he reached the top, he pushed open the door that led back outside.

The wind yowled like wolves in the night. It made Adam glad he had worn his warmest clothes. These winters could cut through like the sharpest blades. Even with his fire flickering dangerously in the wind, he could not see much.

“Takashi?” he called out.

He saw a shadow shift through the darkness. As he watched, Adam saw that it was human shaped. Footsteps were nearly silent against the stones, and Adam lifted his torch higher. In the dim glow of the fire, Takashi’s face came into view. The shadows warped his features, but Adam still felt relief flood over him. He dropped the torch carelessly as he ran into Takashi’s embrace. He felt his arms tighten around him, and Adam ducked to lean his head into his shoulder. Takashi’s scent, which smelled of the cherry blossoms that are said to bloom in abundance in the North during the Long Summers, felt like he had finally come home. Even in the most brutal north winds, being with Takashi again could keep Adam warm for eternity.

“Adam,” Takashi whispered into his ear.

The let go of each other just enough so they could see their faces. Where it had been dark, suddenly a light came down on the two of them. Adam tore his eyes away from his love just for a moment to see where it had come from. Like a miracle from the gods themselves, the clouds that shrouded over the North parted and dissipated, allowing for the moon to shine in her full glory, surrounded by her stars. It was a breathtaking sight to behold. He looked back and saw Takashi’s gray eyes in the light. They shone like the silver clouds that were famous in the North. The types of clouds that were calm, before they turned black with rain to pour down to the earth.

Adam finally leaned forward and touched his lips to Takashi’s. They were as soft as he remembered them to be. He moved his hands to cradle Takashi’s cheeks as they continued this for a few minutes more. When they finished, Adam took in a deep breath inhaling the sharp winter air. As he breathed out he saw that the mist. This had never happened down South, and he was fascinated by it.

“I missed you so much,” Adam breathed out. He laid his forehead against Takashi’s closing his eyes for a moment.

“Me too. It pained me to be separated from you all day when all I wanted was to kiss you,” Takashi responded. His breath tickled Adam’s nose.

He leaned back and adjusted the spectacles that had become crooked on his nose from the kiss. Adam then intertwined his fingers with Takashi’s and squeezed.

“I am so sorry for your loss my moon and stars. I wish I could have been here sooner for you.” The apology was much more sincere than the one he had given out of custom and respect in front of the public.

Takashi gave a small smile and brought their hands up. He gently placed a kiss over Adam’s knuckles. His copper bracelet glinting in the moonlight.

“It is, unfortunately, the way of life. We all are born, and we all must pass on to the other side when our duty here is finished. But I am grateful to at least have you back in my life,” he sighed.

Adam nodded in agreement. “Yes.”

He thought back to the conversation he had with Rashida in the Great Hall during supper. Adam felt a debate forming within himself, about whether he should discuss it with Takashi now or later. On one hand, he did not want to potentially ruin this perfect night of their reunion with such politics. But on the other, now that Takashi will be crowned King of the North tomorrow officially, it will only be a matter of time until he must find a consort to rule alongside with him. Adam could be that person. He would be the farthest from a home had always known, but with Takashi, it would be worth it.

“I think there should be some matters to discuss between us,” he concluded.

Immediately, Takashi’s face pinched in worry. Adam gave a placid smile and thumbed the worry lines off his face.

“ _Jaana_ , there will be many things for you to worry about in the future, I shall hope this will not be one of them,” he reassured.

Adam linked his free arm within Takashi’s, caressing his bicep. Adam secretly admired how firm it felt under his fingers, even with the layers worn. “Let’s take a walk.”

There were not many places to walk around on top of a tower. But they still went around the circumference at a leisurely pace. It was peaceful. Adam took a deep breath before speaking.

“As the new King of Tsukoku, you will be searching for a consort soon,” he started.

He looked down at Takashi, to see if he was having any reaction. All he did was nod his head in agreement.

“Yes, I guess I will be now,” he admitted.

Adam brushed some of the long bangs out of his eyes. “Your hair has gotten longer. Have you been taking grooming advice from Hakim?” he teased.

He couldn’t help but comment on it. His hair was now down to his shoulders, black wisps soft as the long grass of the meadows. Takashi rolled his eyes at the jest.

“You are a true jester, Adam. Do you like it?”

Adam was a fan of it, actually. But he wasn’t going to let Takashi right off the hook. He shrugged his shoulders letting out a “meh” sound. “It’s alright I guess.”

Takashi scoffed, which made Adam chuckle. They had both stopped walking, but their arms still liked together. The exhales they were admitting blowing smoke into the sky, like the fire dragons of the ancient times. The stars were out in abundance tonight. But many of the constellations, Adam did not recognize. Takashi lifted on arm up and pointed at the stars.

“See that constellation there?” he asked.

It took Adam a moment before he found what Takashi was trying to show him.

“They are the Emperor and Empress. Their love for each other was so strong, that even mortal ties could not separate them after death. They are forever in the sky together, their hands interweaved so they will never be far apart.”

In the middle of the constellation, a star shone brighter than the rest. Adam could imagine that is where their hands were together.

“That’s a beautiful reason for a constellation,” Adam said.

“It is one of my favorites,” Takashi agreed.

Adam knew there was a bigger reason for showing that particular one to him. They stopped gazing at the stars and focused on each other. They had both shifted to face each other, and both of their hands were locked together.

“I am actually glad you brought up consorts. It shall give me the proper excuse to say that if I wished to have anyone to rule over my side with, it would be you,” he confessed.

Adam bent his head down, his fringe escaping the confines of his crown, tickling his forehead. He let out a breathy laugh. “Well, you just made my job so much easier.”

He gazed at Takashi’s gray eyes. “I would be honored to be your consort, Takashi.”

His eyebrows pinched together again. “Even if it means being so far away from your home? And being up in the cold with me?”

Adam nodded. “Yes, there are certain sacrifices to be made for those you love. I would do it in a heartbeat, for all my lifetimes.”

They both leaned in for a tender kiss. It was much different than the one they shared at their first sight. This one was soft, and slow because they knew there would be plenty of more for them in the future now.

When they released, Takashi had a beaming smile. His teeth shining as bright as the moonlight.

“You, Adam, shall finally bring the sun and her light to the North.”                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it! Some angst, and then some cute af fluff! As always I encourage you to leave comments for me to love and fawn over because trust me they mean the entire world to me! I also encourage kudos as well :) 
> 
> You can come chat with me about this fic and all things Adashi on my tumblr blog: adashisoul.tumblr.com too if you so wish!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back almost exactly a month later! This chapter has been sitting in my head for so long, and I was finally able to write some words onto a document for you all. Hope you like this new Adam chapter! 
> 
> This is not beta'd or edited.

On the dawn of the next morning, the Queen Natsumi and King Yamato were buried in the crypts of Tsukoku; where all the great rulers and their consorts are laid to rest, and are memorialized by stone statues of themselves holding the Ice Sword, wearing the Moon Crown and with an eagle to watch over them. Only a select few were able to go inside with Takashi, to pay the final respects. Adam was not one of them and remained outside with his brothers and his sisters, as well as the children of all the other reigning monarchs of the Seven Kingdoms. His father and mother had gone down, each with a torch in their hands to descend into the darkness. Outside the beginnings of the snows were gently coming down around them. Adam tried his best to ignore the biting cold of them. He would have to get used to it. 

It had seemed like hours before they all emerged out again, each face solemn. The High Tendi of Tsukoku had emerged first, the torch seeming to illuminate his burnt orange robes he wore. It seemed out of place in the North, and on such a solemn day. The High Tendi was an older man, his head shaved clean, his face old, and back hunched. He had probably buried many of the rulers of Tsukoku. He handed over his torch with shaky hands to a guard who took it and extinguished the flame in a pile of snow next to him. The smoke rose and let out a hiss. He cleared his throat. Even if it had not been silent outside the crypts of Tsukoku, it would have caught everyone’s attention. 

“If it will please the lords, ladies, and graces to follow me into the Great Hall.” 

When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and brittle. The gathering families parted for him as he walked through. Quickly behind came Takashi in his coronation regalia. His face was pinched and severe. It was so different from last night, when he and Adam had been together under the stars, and then together in his quarters. In the procession went his living grandparents and his brother Ryou, whose eyebrows were turned. Adam kept a keen eye on the youngest son, and how he seemed to glare at the ground as he walked past. When Adam saw him disappear, he followed behind his parents across the grounds of the holdfast and into the Great Hall. 

The snow crunched beneath his feet as he walked. It was the only sound one could hear. When they entered, Adam was glad to be back beneath ceilings and away from the snow falling outside. He quickly unfasted his wool drape off his shoulders as he stood to the side of the long hallway. Where there had been plenty of tables for dining last night, it was now empty save for the one long table at the front, reserved for the royal family. If both families accepted the proposal he and Takashi would set forth today, then he would find himself seated at Takashi’s right side for the rest of his days there. 

When everyone was inside, the guards closed the doors. The High Tendi stood at the front of the room. All eyes were on him as he took out a scroll Master Hotaka had given him. The High Tendi unrolled the scroll, and once again he cleared his throat before speaking. 

“On this day, let it be shown before the eyes of the mortal witnesses, and before the eyes of the gods, that Takashi, first of his name, first son of Yamato of the House Shirogane and Natsumi of the noble House Okabe, be crowned the new king of Tsukoku.” 

When the High Tendi stopped, Takashi then stood up from his seat he was sitting in. From the side Master, Hotaka and some tendis came. In the hands of Master Hotaka bore the Moon Crown. The crown that had been worn by every ruler of the North since the beginning of time. With hands still shaky with age, the High Tendi took the Moon Crown with gentle hands from Master Hotaka who took the scroll in return. A lower tenda had the Ice Sword, one like the crown had been passed down in his house for nearly six hundred generations. The tenda walked up to Takashi and held out the sheath in front of him. Takashi looked the tenda in her eyes before he grabbed the pommel of the sword, which was carved with the head of an eagle, his house sigil. He then pulled it out, the metal of the blade echoing in the hall. When it was unsheathed, Takashi then put both hands on the hilt and bent down to one knee on the ground. 

“Repeat the words of the ancient oath after me,” the High Tendi instructed. 

Adam watched Takashi take a deep breath before they moved forward. The High Tendi announced the oath that all rulers of the North were bound by honor to say. It had not changed in six hundred generations. 

“I, Takashi, first of my name, of House Shirogane, swear to protect the people of the North. I will lead them through the harsh winters, and through the mild summers. As the King of Tsukoku, King of the North, and leader of eagles, I will spread my wings to shield those under my protection. I swear to learn from the guidance and wisdom of those who came before me. From now, until the day I die, and I am reunited with the great rulers of Tsukoku.” 

When Takashi swore the oath, his voice was clear and strong. Once he had finished saying the last word, the High Tendi nodded his head. 

“Let the sworn words of the North be heard, and may the gods and great leaders of the past guide you through your reign.” 

Takashi bent his head, and the High Tendi gently placed the Moon Crown on top of Takashi’s head. When he looked up, his gray eyes no longer held the sorrow of mourning but were resolved and strong as steel. He was born to wear the crown. 

“You may stand now, your grace,” the High Tendi spoke. 

He turned to face everyone watching from the sides of the Great Hall. “Hail, King Takashi, ruler of Tsukoku, ruler of the North and leader of eagles. Long may he reign!” 

“Long may he reign!” The audience shouted back. 

When the words came out of Adam’s mouth, he felt them echo and steep deep inside his heart and body. 

After all the pomp and circumstance that came with the coronation of the new king, there was a lot of idle chatter in the Great Hall. The nobles of houses great and lesser talked among each other. Talking politics, trade deals, and for some trying to negotiate a marriage between sons and daughters, to strengthen alliances. Adam had been roped into his fair share, but they never lasted much longer than a few minutes. Of course, Takashi was still in the front of the long room, with a line of people waiting to bow fealty to him as their new king of the north. For just a moment, Takashi was able to look up and have his gaze elsewhere. It was then that he made eye contact with Adam, sharing a silent conversation with one another. Adam breathed deeply in before subtly nodding his head. It was time. Takashi understood what he meant, and quickly turned his attention to Lord Hideki of House Toyotmi, giving thanks and dismissing himself. 

Adam turned around and started to gather his family. When questioned by his mother, he had only replied that it was important matters. The same amber eyes he had inherited from her, shone and he knew she was not fooled. Rashida and Fatima had been standing next to their queen mother. Rashida’s dark eyes were also knowing and she had a small smirk on her face. Fatima, the youngest of them all, had her eyebrows arched in curiosity. Adam watched as his two sisters shared a look before smiling. 

He escorted them out of the Great Hall, and he could see that Hakim and his father were being brought out by some of Takashi’s kingsguard. As they walked down the stone hallways, it was still dark even in the middle of the day. Adam had to resist the urge to grab a torch hanging from the walls, their flames never dying. 

As they approached the council room, Adam saw the guards already standing tall, their hands on their sword pommels. When they had realized it was Adam and his family, they both nodded their heads in respect. Standing right next to a window that let in the light from outside, it reflected off their white and silver armor. They had the white capes that signaled they were part of Takashi’s kingsguard, or as they were also known, the Moon Knights. Their armor echoed as they moved to the aside to let Adam and his family in. Adam touched the doorknob with his gloved hand and twisted it. The wooden door creaked open, and inside the large room already sat Takashi, his grandparents, Ryou, his father’s sister Asami, and some other members of his small council. Adam stepped in first, bowing his head. 

“Your grace,” he greeted. 

Takashi sat at the head of the long stone table. From where he could see, the surface was carved into the outline of all of the North. Where all the great and lesser noble houses staked their family names on, the rivers, forests and mountain ranges that went across the lands. It was a magnificent piece of work. 

Takashi’s new crown fit perfectly on his head and shone brightly even in the gloom of the room. Adam quickly raked his eyes at the others in the room with him, the members of the House Shirogane, and their most trusted advisers. All of them were staring at him with an intensity that one could only have been raised in the harsh winters of the North. He could feel the judgment being placed upon his head. 

“Welcome Prince Adam, and family. Please take a seat,” Takashi responded. 

He was still sitting down in his chair, and next to it was an empty one. Adam knew at once that Takashi expected him to sit next to him. They were announcing their marriage proposal to their families, and it only made sense. But even still, Adam felt a sense of hesitation of sitting next to the King of the North, with his entire family there to see. He never thought it would feel this way when it came time to be married off. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he straightened himself to stand tall. He would be brave. This is what he wanted. The walk from the door to the seat next to Takashi felt longer than the few seconds it took. Each step he took, he could feel the vibrations of his shoe hitting the stone in his head. Finally, he made it to the seat. Takashi’s gray eyes were light and had a twinkle to them. Gently he nodded his head and Adam pulled out the seat and took his place next to his future king. It was completely silent for a long moment. 

“Well this meeting now makes complete sense,” the Queen dowager Masako. 

Adam could barely hold his surprise. He had not expected her to be the first to speak, and to speak so freely. Takashi had told Adam plenty of stories about his grandmother, and her sharp mind. Those in the seven kingdoms called her the Kogo Nigakaze or the Queen of Winds. She had a way of speaking her mind that hid no one from it. If she had something to say, she would say it and if you were the source of her ire you would not be spared. Just as the bitter north winds spared no one. 

She was still dressed in her mourning clothes, and as custom deemed would be dressed in the black for the rest of her life to honor her fallen son, Takashi’s father. He also noticed that his other grandmother, the Lady of Kawbanku, Tora of House Okabe, wore the black for her daughter, the Queen Natsumi. Unlike the Queen Dowager, her face was much more severe, her black eyes burning holes into Adam. Adam could sense there was some bad blood between the two Houses. 

Takashi cleared his throat. Adam turned his head to be able to see him out of the corner of his eye. He nodded his head before he began to speak. 

“Yes, thank you basaan,” Takashi started acknowledging the Kogo Nigakaze. 

“I called you here today because I have a proposition. As you have all just bore witness to, I have been crowned the new King of Tsukoku. And as King one of my many duties is to find a consort to help me rule and have a fruitful and long-lasting reign. And I believe that the consort that will be best for me is Prince Adam of Shamslaka.” 

From both sides of the table, each family looked at one another, taking in the information. Rashida was nodding her head with a smile pulled on her lips. When Adam looked at her, she gave him a quick wink. Fatima who sat next to her towards the end of the table looked ecstatic. Her amber eyes were light and she had a large smile on her face. Adam could see she was dying to clap or something of the sort. Hakim who was next to his mother also looked happy and he flashed Adam a thumbs up in support. Adam rolled his eyes but appreciated the gesture. 

“Well, this is quite unorthodox,” Lady Tora, her voice hard. “Normally it is up to the women to arrange a marriage, not the King himself.” 

Adam’s mother, Queen Helai nodded her head in agreement. Her light brown hair that Adam had also inherited from here was held up with a large plait that crowned her head. Covering her head was a dark red scarf. Weaved into her hair was the golden crown of the South reserved for the queen. Large rubies shaped like teardrops hung from her ears. Adam was always amazed by her beauty and grace. 

“Yes, I agree that normally arranging marriages falls to the women. But I would like to hear more of how this proposal came to be,” she added. She turned her attention to Adam, a questioning look on her face. 

Adam knew she was asking him. He itched to run a hand through his hair but refrained from the nervous tick. Underneath the table, he felt Takashi’s hand find his and squeeze it in comfort. Adam finally looked over to Takashi sitting next to him. There was a supporting smile on his face, and Adam returned it. No more hiding it seemed to say. Let it be out in the air now. 

“King Takashi and I are in love. And we have been for many years. I know him better than I seem to know myself sometimes, and he knows me better than anyone. I think an alliance between our two kingdoms would be essential and beneficial.” 

He had put on his diplomat voice, the one he had learned from all his years of observation. He was stating his case to the jury, which was his family and Takashi’s. Takashi’s maternal grandfather, Lord Natsuo leaned forward, his face pensive. 

“Tell me, Prince Adam, how the North will benefit from the Southern kingdom? We had never had an alliance like this before.” 

Adam nodded his head in agreement. “That is true Lord Natsuo. But I think unheard-of alliances are becoming of the new ways and times. Down in Shamslaka we do not get the harsh winters of the North. I know winter is trying times for all up in the North, and if we were to broker an alliance through marriage, we would be able to help cauterize the winter famines. We always are in abundance of grain in the south and could afford to give a portion to feed the hungry here in the winters. It is also always good to have alliances in other places. You never know when you may need them.” 

“Are you suggesting we need alliances for wartime? We have not been engaged in war since King Tatsuo the Dragon, nearly three hundred years ago,” Lord Natsuo responded. 

“We have not been engaged in war either since then. But war always comes knocking on our gates when we least expect it. I am not saying I am expecting a war of any scale that was the Galrian Wars, but it is never bad to have allies if it should come our way. And having allies in the south would do you well.” 

“Okay, but what about heirs?” 

Adam turned his attention to Ryou, who had spoken the question. Adam had never heard him speak before. He normally stood quietly in the shadows. He looked very similar to Takashi, and Adam could have mistaken them as twins if he didn’t know any better. It was the question that had given Adam and Takashi the biggest problems. 

“We will find a way,” Takashi spoke up. 

Ryou’s grey eyes narrowed and he leaned forward towards the two of them. “How?” 

Adam knew of a law that answered that question. It had been written hundreds of years ago. He knew it would give them the rights to heirs, but Adam was not sure of the cost. 

“There are laws set in place for this sort of thing,” Adam offered up. 

Ryou’s attention then went back to Adam. He could feel the other man trying to intimidate him, but Adam would not allow himself to be backed down. It was no coincidence that he asked the question of heirs. Adam had read it time and time again in the history scrolls and tomes. The second son wanting the lands the first son had gotten just by birthright. Ryou seemed to be no different even if tries to hide it. 

“Please, Prince Adam, explain them to me so I may know them.” There was a bite to his tone Adam did not like. 

“The law that I know of states that if a king or queen was to marry someone of the same sex, in their right of producing heirs, a sister or brother of the royal couple may carry or give without it being considered adultery.” 

Ryou tilted his head to the side as if he was taking in the information. “That law does not sound familiar to me. Is it a law from your exotic ways of the South?” 

Adam now knew that Takashi’s younger brother was trying to goad him in lashing out. He knew of the reputation of the tempers that came from the South. They ran just as hot as their sun they represent people from all over had sung. Adam was loathed to admit they were right, but Adam did not have a fiery temper. He simmered before letting it out. And he would not let it out in front of the royal family of the north. He chanced a glance at his siblings. He could see the fire burning in their eyes, and he could not promise the same for them. 

“It is not. It was put in place by Queen Aythena, first of her name, of House Altea nearly five hundred years ago. At that point the seven kingdoms had been united, therefore it had been the law of all the land. And it still stays that way, Prince Ryou. I think it would do you some good to brush up the library of Kawbanku upon your return.” 

Adam watched as Ryou pursed his lips and refrained from snarling at him like an animal. His gray eyes were dark as thunderclouds, but Adam did not care. He insulted his family and home, so he saw it fit to only get in a jab of his own. Adam could have said much worse, but that would not do well for anyone. 

“Though that law is still valid in the lands of Voltronus, I would never ask for such a favor,” Adam concluded. 

“I would do it.” 

His sister Rashida spoke up this time. Her thick eyebrows were set in that way that Adam knew meant she was serious and would not take no for an answer. She had always been the most stubborn of the four of them. Her dark hair which she had gotten from their father, was pulled back into an intricate knot at the base of her neck. Instead of her usual tiara, she wore a diadem of gold encrusted with garnets and orange topaz. Her eyes were lined with black kohl, as were everyone in his family, including him. 

Adam shook his head. “I could never ask of you something like this.” 

“Well, it is a good thing you’re not asking. I’m offering, which is very different,” she retorted. 

He stared his sister in the eyes for what felt like an eternity. He could see she was sincere in her offering. Adam was not sure how he felt about it. He did not know how Takashi felt about it! 

He turned towards Takashi to gauge his reaction. He was doing a very good job at schooling his emotions. 

“What do you think of this, Takashi?” the Queen Dowager asked. 

“It is a grueling idea to think of surely. But I think it is the surest way to secure the family line without anyone to question it. Adoption is the one Prince Adam and I have discussed, but for enemies that may be hidden from our view yet, it could be a way of bringing people against us, for they could be not seen as legitimate in the eyes of the gods.” 

His father, King Ahmad sighed. “Yes, I believe there is truth to those words, your grace. I for one think this marriage is good.” 

He looked towards Adam. His dark eyes were glistening, and he had a grimace on his face. “Adam, my firstborn son. I had dreamed that you and Hakim would rule together in peace over our kingdom and bring prosperity since the moment the gods blessed us with you in the world. You are the pride of this great house, and I love you. But I think you will do much good up here as well. I give my blessings upon this marriage,” he declared. 

“I agree,” Hakim joined. “Adam, we were born into this world together, and I wish not to be far from you ever. It always brought me great joy to think about ruling with you together side by side. But what brings me even greater joy is knowing that you will be happy. And if that means being six hundred miles and a three months’ journey away, then so be it. You will always have a place back home if you ever need it. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Adam replied. He could feel his eyes misting. 

“It will not be the same without you Adam, but you will always be a child of the sun of the great house of Wali. I will miss you dearly,” Fatima chimed in. 

The Queen Dowager Masako finally spoke her turn. “As the queen dowager, and grandmother to Takashi, I believe that my son, Yamato would have blessed this marriage as well. He spoke very highly of you Prince Adam, and he loved your father like a brother. On behalf of my son, I will give my blessings.”

Lord Natsuo nodded his head. “Though there has been some…” he paused for a moment, “grievances in the past, but I believe that Natsumi would have wanted her son to be happy. If this is what makes you happy, Takashi, then so be it. But I warn marriages are not just about happiness, especially in the position you are in. Your duty will always be to the kingdom and her people first, and I pray that this marriage will make you both happy and the kingdom prosperous.” 

Takashi nodded his head. “Thank you,  _ sofu _ . I will always have that in mind.” 

“We should have the wedding within a fortnight. It will save time having all the rulers of the seven kingdoms already here instead of having them to travel all the way back to Tsukoku,” Queen Dowager Masako declared. 

“As tradition states, I shall help with the wedding preparations with Lady Masako,” Queen Helai added on. 

“We shall announce it at supper tonight then,” Lady Masako said. 

“Agreed,” Takashi said. “Thank you all for the support. I shall see you tonight.” 

With the dismissal said, everyone got up from the chairs and started to file out of the room. His mother came up first and gave him a large hug. When she released him, her soft hands cupped his face. 

“Oh, I am so proud of you,  _ abna _ . You have grown into quite the man,” she whispered. 

“Thank you,  _ umma _ .” 

She brushed her thumb over his cheek once more before she turned around and left the room. Behind her stood Rashida who quickly engulfed him into a tight embrace, which Adam returned. 

“I can’t believe you said you would do this.” 

“Adam, I need you to know I would do anything for you. If that means bearing a child for you, then I will.” 

Adam could still see his little sister clear in his mind. Soon she will be wed and will be bearing children of her own. Adam sighed. He could even think of the implications of it yet. He could not imagine how Takashi felt about the idea at the moment. It would be something they discussed tonight for sure. 

“You are crazy,  _ shaquiah _ . But I love you, and I cannot express my thanks enough for all you will do for me.” 

They both shared a small laugh together. “Well here is the bright side. You can’t get rid of me that easily. You’re at least stuck with me for nine months.” 

Adam rolled his eyes and groaned. “Oh great. Stuck with you.” 

“Come, let’s go ride some horses. I’m dying to get on one that is not for riding along the Pride’s Road. Invite your new love too. Show him what the South is made of.” 

Rashida hooked her arm within his and led them both out.                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! I know there's some weird themes here...but please bear with me. This is an au, a la game of thrones style on a much milder level. I'm not gonna dig much deeper into this stuff, but life and shit is complicated right? Anyway, hope you liked it! We're gonna have an Adashi wedding yo! 
> 
> As always comment and kudos give me life. If you wanna chat me up hit me up at adashisoul.tumblr.com :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again. Another month, another update. It was a bit of a struggle bus trying to get this chapter up, but I did! We get an Adashi wedding this time! yay! I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you all enjoy reading it. 
> 
> (Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine)

The fortnight that followed the proposal of his wedding with Adam, seemed to blur together, but also drag on. Because of this sudden union, all the encampment of the royal kingdoms had to stay and endure the harsh winters of Tsukoku. They had to rely on their people to share in their autumn harvests to help feed everyone who had stayed. The granaries were being used, and Shiro had to make sure that his agricultural minister was staying on top, lest he want to fall into the harsh famines that winter tended to bring to the North in times like this. 

Shiro was sitting in his solar, reading various reports coming in from his lords. One had come in from the Grand Citadel of Masters in Olkaria late in the night. The stars are aligning they said. The great comet of Daibaza had come forth. When he had read that, the first thing he had done was look out the window to search for it. But through the thick winter clouds, spotted nothing. The purple and red tail would be unmistakable. It would streak across the sky for months, and up to a year according to the old scrolls of the Masters come past. The meaning of this would all depend on who you asked. Some find it to be a good fortune, others to bring misery and destruction. The stories of the Great Comet of Daibaza he had heard from his own family meant only bad omens. Shiro would try not to dwell on it too much. 

A soft knock came on his door. He allowed the person to enter. Shiro put the letter he was reading down and turned his attention to who wanted his audience. The wood door opened with a loud creak, and a familiar head of golden hair stuck in. Upon seeing Adam’s face, Shiro let a smile form and stood up. Adam walked in and closed the door behind him. Shiro met him halfway, and they shared a chaste kiss in greeting. 

“You have been up here all day,” Adam stated. 

Shiro let out a sigh. “Yes. The wonderful duties of being the king I suppose.” 

Adam ran a hand through Shiro’s hair. He had let it grow long, in the style of his ancestors. Now he kept it back in a knot to have it not hang in his eyes. Except for now, in the privacy of his solar. 

“Well, even a king needs time to rest.” 

They both walked over to the window by his desk. Shiro intertwined his fingers into Adam’s. He loved the way Adam’s brown skin looked in his paler one. Adam was blessed by the sun for sure. 

“The Masters have said the Great Comet has been spotted,” Shiro said. 

Adam stuck his head out the window to see if he could spot it; just as Shiro had done this morning when he read of it. But like Shiro, Adam had no luck on that front. The clouds were too dense. 

“At home, we call it the Great Fire of Shamsa. It is a sign from the sun god, Shahma.” 

“What does it mean?” Shiro asked. 

Adam’s brown eyes were still up at the sky. Still searching for it. “Fire and destruction. The last time the Great Fire had come, the Long War broke out that nearly wiped all of us out.” 

The Galrian Wars. That was the last time the Great Comet of Daibaza had come around. The first time the seven kingdoms had united to fight against the Galra of Daibazaal across the Arus Sea. The had formed something called the Voltron Alliance. It was bloody and lasted nearly a hundred years. Shiro’s own ancestor, Tatsuo the Dragon he was called, fought in those wars. It was rumored that he had ridden on a dragon to battle to lay waste on the Galra. Though dragons have been extinct for generations. 

“This is not a good sign indeed,” Adam muttered. 

Adam was much more pious than Shiro ever was. He still prayed to his gods in the godsgarden under the cherry blossom tree his ancestors had built when he needed just a little more guidance. But Adam prayed to his Sun God five times a day, as was written in his sacred scriptures. The god of the South was much different than the Gods of the North, but just as ancient. 

“I would not worry too much about it right now,” Shiro comforted. He wrapped his arms around Adam, and he leaned into Shiro’s embrace. 

“Of course. The whole reason I came here in the first place was to ask if you wished to come on the hunt.” 

Every few days, a party would go out hunting for food. Adam had taken a liking to join those, and showing off his archery skills. Shiro would have loved to join, but other matters of state had kept him from doing so. But perhaps just one time would not put the kingdom into ruins. 

“I would love to.” 

Adam gave him a smile that could blind anyone, and rival the sun. He squeezed Shiro’s arm. 

“Good, go get dressed properly. I will be down at the stables.” 

Then he turned around and left Shiro alone to get ready. Shiro made sure to blow out all his candles and dress in the appropriate clothing for riding. He put on his special riding boots and wrapped himself in the heaviest fur cloak he had. He made his way out to the stables where Adam was saddling his own buckskin mare. Next to him was the ward that his father, King Yamato had taken in, Prince Keith. Keith had grown into the younger brother that Shiro wished Ryou had been. When Adam noticed Shiro he gave him an obvious once over. 

“Looking good, your Grace,” he teased. 

“Not so bad yourself, my prince.” 

“That’s your future king to you,” Adam returned with a wink. Then he mounted his mare with the practice eased of someone who rode often. 

Shiro heard a gagging sound. Both Adam and Shiro turned their attention towards Keith who was sitting atop his bay horse. The young prince had come from a kingdom that neighbored Adam’s to the south, so it was still amusing to see him shivering from the cold. No matter how many layers he put on. Adam at least was hiding his discomfort better. 

“You two are disgusting. Can we please get a move on before the rest of the hunting party leaves without us?” Keith bemoaned. 

Shiro turned his attention towards Adam, who had an amused look in his eyes. Adam shrugged his shoulders. 

“You heard the man, Takashi. You better mount Black now,” Adam jested. He watched as Adam adjusted a strap and put his hands on the reins of his horse.  

He had a quiver of bows strapped around his shoulder and over his chest, and his bow in his right hand. Adam had a fur hat made from beaver over his golden hair, flattening his fringe over his forehead. 

One of the stable boys got Shiro’s stallion ready and helped him on. He was pure black, and the fastest horse in their flock. Shiro’s squire then handed over his crossbow. Shiro checked it to make sure that it would work properly. 

“Are we good to head?” Adam asked. 

Shiro nodded his head. He grabbed the reins and led his horse out of the stables and towards the gates of the castle. The rest of the hunting party was already waiting for them. When he came forward they all bowed their heads in respect. 

“Your grace, we will be hunting in the Wolf’s Wood today. We have good word that a herd of caribou has been coming down this way,” his head of hunt reported. 

“Sounds good, thank you Sora. Open the gates!” Shiro ordered. 

The gates opened slowly, and the hunting party departed. The snows were already deep, but there was a path well ridden already that they could use. When the entered the Wolf’s Wood, the trees that were bountiful in the springs and summers were now bare. The branches were covered in ice, making them glisten under the haze of the winter skies. Shiro looked over at Adam riding his horse. He looked at ease under his mare. He was holding the reins in one gloved hand, while casually having the other wrapped around his bow. Adam had carved the bow he carried himself. It was made of horns and wood laminated together. Adam was a skilled archer, who had been trained in the art since he could walk and hold a bow. The bow and arrow was his preferred weapon of choice. 

Once the head tracker deemed them far enough into the Wolf’s Wood, they came to a stop. 

“We will split up to cover more ground. Your grace, Prince Adam and Prince Keith will be joining you. Prince Adam will know where to meet up afterward.” 

Shiro did not argue with that. 

“Follow me,” Adam said, leading his horse due west while others went north, south, and east. 

They all rode through the snow in comfortable silence. The only noises being the birds singing in the trees and the snow crunching under the hooves of their horses. Adam’s eyes were keenly watching their surroundings. Though Adam had to wear spectacles, his eyes were still sharp, and his ears more so. 

Suddenly Adam stopped, and slowly pulled off his bow, and reached into his quiver to grab an arrow. Shiro watched as Adam knocked the bow with familiarity. He did not even take his eyes off of the distance. 

“What do you see?” Shiro asked. 

“Shh,” Adam shushed. Then he jumped off his mare and started to walk. Shiro and Keith followed, with Shiro taking the reins of both his and Adam’s horses. Adam’s footsteps were soft and silent. He stopped behind a large pine, his fingers in position to pull the bowstring back. He positioned himself, and Shiro finally saw it. A small herd of caribou was grazing what they could in a clearing. The tightening of the bowstring made the slightest noise, and he saw the caribou’s ears flicker. One raised its head but did not see them. Shiro watched as Adam took aim, and then let the arrow fly. With the precision of a master, the arrow hit its target right through the chest, most likely piercing the heart. The caribou that had been hit let out a screech before falling to the ground in a heap of blood. The others in the herd reacted with panic. And with the instincts of a wolf on the hunt, Adam ran back to his horse and went chasing after them. He was not even holding his reins but already had another arrow ready. Shiro and Keith followed as fast as they could. Adam was closing in on another one, and his mare was able to catch. He pulled back and while riding horseback released the string hitting the other caribou right through the skull, making it a deadly hit. The caribou did not even make a sound as it fell. Adam pulled the reins on his horse, making her stop in her tracks. Adam jumped off and got the rope out of a pack tied to the back of his saddle. He pulled the arrow out of the caribou and started to tie the legs together to drag back to the rendezvous spot. He heard Adam recite a prayer of some kind in his native language and he bowed his head and raised it towards the sky. 

“Takashi, Keith, help me tie the legs, please. And make sure it’s secure so we can get her back,” Adam instructed. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Keith had a look of surprise on his face. “Adam, that was amazing.” 

Adam looked up from the ropes he was tying and gave a quick smile to the young prince. “Thank you. It is one of my many hidden talents few get to see.” 

“Who else can watch?” Keith asked. 

The Prince was young, only fourteen. The age where they all asked questions about the world, trying to get their proper footing. Fourteen, and already had to deal with the death of his father, the disappearance of his mother, the near-collapse of his kingdom, and being taken as a ward in an unknown place. Keith had seen too many things in his young life, and he still had a lot of living to do. Shiro looked up at the sky. The thick gray clouds seemed to have thinned, for he could see a faint streak of purple and red across the sky. Adam and Keith followed Shiro’s lead. 

“What is that?” Keith asked, already moving on from his last question. 

“The Comet of Daibaza,” Shiro breathed out. 

From this point, it was just a hazy blur of color. If the skies were to clear just for a moment, he could imagine just how stunning and terrifying it would be to look at. It had just come from nowhere it seemed. One day the skies were clear, and the next there was a large cut across it. How long it would streak across the sky like a bloody and infected wound, no one knew. But bad omens were ahead. 

Shiro watched as Keith mouthed the words to himself. As if he were trying to familiarize the way the words sound. 

“That comet hasn’t been seen in hundreds of years. Not since the Great Wars,” Keith recited. 

“Glad you have been paying attention to those lessons,” Adam quipped. 

Keith turned his attention to Adam to level a glare. His eyes were the color of amethysts, and completely unique. But as far as glares from him went, Shiro knew that Keith did not mean it. That was the look one gave to an annoying brother, which Adam was well acquainted with. Which is why his betrothed and soon to be husband, just smirked in retaliation. 

“We must be heading back soon. I know Sora is not one for patience. Plus we do have a final feast together to celebrate before we are wed on the morrow,” Adam declared. 

Shiro had almost forgotten about the big day. Though for the last fortnight it had been all he thought about. As the sun rose across the horizon on the morrow, he and Adam would be officially joined together in matrimony to rule all of Tsukoku together for the rest of their years, as their gods as divine witnesses. 

They rode back the way they had come, meeting up with Sora and the rest of the hunting party. The apprentices of the hunting party were dragging along a large wagon filled with other caribou, as well as rabbits and squirrels on their own horses. The young men quickly got to work untying the two caribou that Adam had hunted down from his own mount and dragging it up on the wagon to add with the others. 

By the time they had emerged out of the Wolf’s Wood, the sun was rising to its zenith. The clouds had once again come to cast a permanent shadow over the lands as winter continued to linger. It had come into the fourth year of winter, which hopefully meant that spring would be around the corner, and a long summer to follow. Shiro wished to see the sky again. 

As they approached the portcullis, Shiro heard the sentinels call to each other to open the gates to allow the hunting party in. When they entered the walls of Tsukoku, his grandmother, the Queen Dowager was awaiting him. Like he knew she always would be, she was dressed in black. Her white hair pulled elegantly back into a chignon, laced with pearls and sapphires. Attached to her crown was a thin black veil, that usually covered her face, but was now pulled behind her and covering her hair. 

Adam and Shiro quickly shared a look. The Queen Dowager had no reason to be greeting a hunting party back into the gates. Since the official engagement, she had been busy planning the wedding with his other grandmother, the Lady Tora, and Adam’s mother Queen Helai. Even with just under a day to go, she would not be out here. As soon as the gates closed behind them, Shiro dismounted his stallion and handed him off to a stableboy. Adam quickly followed. 

As they approached the Queen Dowager, both bowed in respect to her. Adam made sure to stand just slightly behind Shiro. Even if they were betrothed and to be wed, Adam was still a prince, and Shiro was a King. Royal etiquette was engraved in both of them. 

“Majo,” she greeted Shiro. 

“Soba,” Shiro responded. “What brings out in the cold winds?” 

The Queen Dowager Masako scoffed and waved a gloved hand. “Please, Takashi do not start with that. I have beared many more winters than you have.” 

Her bluntness made Shiro smile. The Kogo Nigakaze she was called. The way she did not dance over words was like a breath of fresh wind. The way nobles often walked around their meanings with him was tiresome, and he had only been King of Tsukoku for a short time. He had a lifetime of this ahead of him. 

 _But at least you will have Adam to bear it with you. And you know he will not mince words with you either,_ he thought to himself. It made him feel much better. 

“Yes, I am well aware of that,” Shiro said. 

“Well, this is not a matter of which I intend to speak with you. Come, this is not news for outside ears to hear. Prince Adam, you are welcome too. You will be the new consort as of the sunrise, best to have you in on this as well.”

She beckoned them to follow her inside the castle. The Queen Dowager lead them to the same council room that Adam and Shiro had announced their intent to marry just a moon cycle ago. And like before, everyone who was important was in as well. All of Adam’s family was there, but not all of Shiro’s. 

“Where is Lady Taro and Lord Natsuo?” Shiro asked at once. 

The Queen Dowager pursed her lips in displeasure. That was not a good sign at all. Shiro took his seat at the head of the council table, with Adam at his right side. 

“There has been word that your brother, Prince Ryou has fled Tsukoku in the night,” the Queen Dowager Masako began. 

The news came as a surprise to Shiro. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the smooth table in front of him. 

“What do you mean?” he demanded. 

“Exactly as I had said. We had scouts search the premises and the surrounding areas for him. There has been no sign of him, and we will send out trackers to continue the search,” the Queen Dowager responded.

“And that goes back to my initial question,” Shiro continued. 

“They have fled in the night as well, I am afraid. Which leads to suspicion as to why they would suddenly leave on the eve of their grandson’s wedding ceremony.” 

“Do you think he has gone back to Kawbanku?” Adam asked. 

Shiro shook his head. “That would be the first place we’d look to. Ryou is not a fool. The questions that remain, is where he has gone to, where is planning on heading, and why.” 

“We should send out ravens to all the noble houses, to be on the lookout for him and send word back to us,” King Ahmad suggested. “Voltronus is a large place, and many places to hide.” 

“I agree. We have many allies, that will help us,” Queen Helai agreed. 

“I shall send a squire to the Masters as soon as possible to send out the notice. Until then what else should we do?” Shiro asked. 

“We must proceed with the wedding and be cautious,” the Queen Dowager said. 

Shiro dismissed them shortly after that. He sent a servant to the high tower of the Masters where the ravens were kept to send word out to all the lords of Tsukoku and Shamslaka. They hosted a feast for all of their guests, as a final hurrah before the big day. Toasts were made for good health and long reigns, which he and Adam took graciously. Then as the shadows grew long in the torchlight, Shiro bid goodnight to Adam with a kiss before they parted ways. Shiro barely slept in the night, and before he knew it, the servants were waking him to prepare him for the ceremony. The light of the sun was still not up. 

They dressed him in similar clothing he wore to his coronation ceremony. The colors of his house, blue, grey and white were layered onto him. Over the formal regalia, he donned the long wool cape that would keep him warm in the cold morning. The cape was the color of the night sky, with white spots speckled across like stars. In the center, like was on his house sigil, was a crescent moon in waxing position. They pulled some of his black hair back, which was now down to his shoulders, in the traditional way of his ancestors. The servants came in with the Moon crown on a soft pillow and Shiro gently took it in his own leather gloves and placed it on top of his head. The Ice Sword came next and strapped it to his belt to the side. The servants did a few more touch-ups before they deemed him okay to walk out. 

They made their way just outside the walls of Tsukoku. On the south side of the walls, was the Hill of Hiroto, named after the founder of his house. Already on the crest of the hill was the High Tendi, and Adam. As he made his way up the hill, which was covered in the winter snows, the sun was also beginning to peek above the horizon. Adam was in regalia the colors of his own house, warm reds, oranges, and yellows. It had been adjusted to accommodate for the cold winters of Tsukoku, but still maintained elements of the traditional style of the South. On his head was his crown, which glittered gold in his hair. His dark skin glowed in the rising rays of the sun. How perfect it seemed to Shiro that today of all days, the sun decided to show itself. Of course, it would, he was marrying a child of the sun. 

The ways of the North were much more simple than the ways of the south. Northern marriage ceremonies were much more simple and to the point. Probably because they are held outdoors instead of inside a holy temple. 

The families of all the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms were down at the bottom of the hill watching on. The High Tendi cleared his throat to begin. He was wearing the simple clothes of the Tendi, the color of burnt orange. Though he wore no protective layers on him, he did not so much as shiver at the cold. 

“My lords and ladies of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, together we stand here at the rise of a new day, in the sight of the Gods and mortal men to witness the union of a new king and his consort. Together they will be one flesh, one heart, one soul, forever until the end of time,” he began. 

The High Tendi gently moved Shiro’s hand onto Adam’s, so they would be interlocked. He then tied a soft ribbon around their hands, joining them together. 

“Let it be known that Adam of House Wali and Takashi of House Shirogane are one heart, one flesh, and one soul. Let it be cursed to those who wish to tear them asunder. In the light of the gods of the North, and the god of the South, I hereby tie these two souls together binding them as one for the rest of eternity.

“Your graces, please repeat after me.” 

Shiro and Adam listened to what the High Tendi had to say. He took a deep breath and looked at Adam. His brown irises glowed golden in the emerging light. He was the most beautiful man in the world. 

Together they recited their vows. 

“I am his, and he is mine. From this day forth, until the end of my days.” 

Shiro moved closer to Adam, and he couldn’t contain his smile any longer. Adam mirrored it, his perfect teeth showing. Adam’s grin took up his entire face, showcasing the dimples that Shiro had come to love so dearly. This was the day they had been dreaming of for years. And since Shiro had first set his eyes on Adam all those years ago in the White Chamber of Altea. He felt his heart beating, trying to get out of his chest. His stomach fluttered with butterflies inside. This was actually happening. He cleared his throat. 

“With this kiss, I pledge my love,” Shiro declared. 

He put both of his hands of Adam’s cheeks and pulled him down. Their first official kiss as a married couple. Adam was now his consort forever. Cheers and applause erupted from their audience. When Shiro released Adam from their kiss, he looked on at everyone at the bottom of the hill. The cheers were loud and boisterous. 

It was the best moment of Shiro’s life to be sure. He dipped in for one more kiss with Adam before they both made their way down the hill as husbands as the sun finally crested the hill with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! We get some Keith action. Ryou is out here causing some trouble for the future. Adam and Shiro get married! A whole lot in a few thousand words to be sure. I did take a lot of the marriage ceremony stuff, among other things from Game of Thrones because you know, I'm getting a lot of inspiration from it as I make my way through the novels slowly. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a comment and I will owe you my life. You can also hit me up on adashisoul on tumblr :) thanks for reading and sticking with me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet, and it's a doozy. So be warned! I managed to get this out before I started my second semester of graduate school, so I would not expect much activity in the future (but who knows!) I think this is my favorite chapter I've written so far! 
> 
> And if you really want to get into the tone and mood of this chapter, listen to Light of the Seven by Ramin Djawadi. Because that is all I listened to while writing this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. (Also not beta'd or edited so all mistakes are mine)

Shiro woke up not feeling like himself. It had been a long journey from Tsukoku all the way down to Altea for the meeting of the Seven Kingdoms. Though at this point in his life he had made the trip many times, it never left him feeling exhausted. When he had opened his eyes that morning, it felt as if his body was made of lead. He could scarcely move his muscles or even lift his head. Shiro in his panic had woken Adam up from his slumber to try and help him. His poor husband did not know what to do because it had never happened before. Shiro was thankful to the gods that after Adam had woken up, the pain in his arms and legs had subsided, allowing him to lift his head up and swing his legs over the bed. Adam had insisted that a master come to their room to tend to Shiro, but he forbade it. Brushed it off as nothing more than a passing spasm. 

“Takashi, do not go to the meeting today,” Adam advised. 

Shiro had gotten up from the bed and cautiously stretched his body, making sure that nothing triggered whatever phantom possessed him that morning. Though he denied it to be anything to worry, Shiro had been feeling aches and pains in his body for quite some time now. Just a few months after he and Adam had married on Hiroto’s Hill deep in the Winter That Lasted Eight Years. He had kept it a secret from his husband, though it pained him to do so. Shiro suspected that Adam knew something was amiss. His husband was the smartest man he knew. 

“Adam, I will be fine to attend today,” Shiro responded. 

Servants came into the quarters and drew the bath for both of them to start the day. Adam had let the subject drop as they got ready. After they had both gotten dressed, he brought it up again. 

Adam was dressed in colors of his home kingdom and with the colors of his new home Tsukoku. As they traveled south, he tended to ease up on the traditional dress of the North that he had adopted and reverted back to the way his people did in the South. That meant not wearing nearly as many layers, and not being afraid to show skin, as well as adorning himself in gold. Shiro watched as he attached a long red cloak to two gold eagle fasteners, with black flowers stitched onto it, a combination of both house colors he now represented. The only thing that was not gold he wore was the iron and silver crown we wore as consort to Shiro. 

“Something is affecting you, Takashi. Perhaps it is the long trips down the Pride’s Road. Or perhaps that we keep getting word about Daibazaal and their…” he paused to think about his words, “increasing activity.” 

 _That was one way to describe it_ , Shiro thought to himself. 

The Empire of Daibazaal was across the Arus Sea, and away from the Seven Kingdoms. Shiro had only heard about it from stories told by merchants who have been to the Dai Cities. It was a land of mystery, magic and warring empires. There had been words and rumors spreading around the Seven Kingdoms about the sudden expansion and mobilizing of the Daibazaal Empire. They had started to attack their neighboring cities and expanding into them. Normally this would not cause any alarm, because the Dai Cities were always declaring war against one another. But the omens were there if you believed them. It was only a waiting game now. The Seven Kingdoms were now in the heart of a long summer, and soon the autumn will follow, and then winter. Some of the Masters of the Grand Citadel believe it will be the foretold Long Winter that will last an entire generation. 

“I have to be there, I can’t just miss out on a meeting like this. It is important,” Shiro argued. 

Adam had turned around to him after placing the crown delicately on his head. He put his hands on his shoulders, making Shiro look him right in the eyes. His amber irises shone like gold from the light outside hitting his face. 

“I know that, my love. But there is nothing wrong with me taking your place. I am also a King of Tsukoku now, from the moment we said our vows on that hill. I will take Kiko with me, and you can have some much needed time to relax. I will send Keith your way when we are done, I promise.” 

Shiro sighed. He had been looking forward to taking his daughter, and heir, Tsukiko with him to her first meeting of the Seven Kingdoms. Just as his father had done so many years ago with him, and Adam’s father with him. But now they were both in the afterlife together, watching over their sons as they took their place in the world. Adam’s twin brother, the other half of the Sun Twins they were called, had taken his father’s place as the new King of Shamslaka. Hakim had married Roshni of House Maurya not long after Adam had married Shiro. They had their first children right around the same time together. Hakim had named his first child, a daughter as well, after Adam. Ayeda was her name, and she was just a year younger than Kiko, who now had ten years under her belt, though Shiro could hardly believe it.

Kiko had the looks of Shiro, with the same light skin and features of the North, but she had Adam’s copper hair. When she had been born to the world in the middle of the night screaming her lungs, his grandmother the Queen Dowager had complimented how much she looked like her younger sister. Two years later brought them a pair of beautiful twins. A boy named Hilal, and a girl named Hala. Adam had insisted he name the children, and Shiro allowed it. The twins inherited all of Adam’s looks, and as toddlers, they looked so similar that sometimes Shiro could not tell them apart. It was not until Hala insisted on growing her hair out and started to wear dresses that they looked different. And just recently they welcomed their youngest child, another boy named Qamar to their family. Qamar was the only child to get Shiro’s black hair and was a perfect combination of him and Adam. Which Shiro was very secretly happy about. All of them doted on Qamar constantly, especially Kiko who loved him more than anything.

Shiro walked over to the window in their bedroom. A light breeze blew in from the outside, making the drapes flow. The sun was high in the sky already, and the water of Aythena’s Bay glittered like sapphires. Even the streets and white buildings of Altea looked pristine. To the far east of the Castle of Lions was the Spice Roads, where the marketplaces did their biddings. It was at the Spice Roads that Adam had tricked Shiro into eating something extremely spicy, despite knowing Shiro did not do well with them. As remembered that memory he couldn’t help but think about how it felt like a lifetime ago. They were both so much younger and did not bear the weights of the world yet. To his west was the Chamber of Oriande, where the famous Guild of Alchemists did their work. It stood nearly as tall and impressive as the Castle of Lions but was the most secure place in all of Altea. It was protected by protective wards and the bricks were infused with alchemy and magic. It was the only magical place in the Seven Kingdoms, and to be a part of the Guild was a secret. No one knew who was a member, and who knew the ancient ways; not even the King. The same magic that was used to build the Chamber of Oriande was also used to make the castle. Queen Aythena, the founder of House Altea had been rumored to be a skilled alchemist, and that she had passed down her knowledge to her children; though the Guild was a secret, it was speculated that all descendants from Aythena knew of the magic as well. 

The warm embrace of Adam’s arms shook Shiro from his wandering thoughts. The breeze blew just right and allowed Shiro to smell the scented oils Adam had put on. It was one of Shiro’s favorite things about his husband, the way he always smelled of sandalwood; something that was unheard of in the North, but he wore as a reminder of where he came from and who he would be. Though Adam had sacrificed and abdicated his crown to his brother with ease and traveled leagues away from his home to be in the North with Shiro, he still brought essences of the South with him. 

“You are thinking too hard, _janaanaa_ ,” Adam whispered, “for once, take some time for yourself and let others take some of your burdens.” 

The more he thought, the deeper the pit in his stomach became. It was not just about the paralysis he had this morning, but he just had a feeling about the day. Everything outside seemed to be too calm...too peaceful. He knew the Seven Kingdoms were approaching war, it was impossible to not think about it. Especially after his estranged brother had disappeared over ten years past, with no warning and no leads. Shiro had never stopped sending scouts and spies to see if any news would get back to him about Ryou. Shiro had a suspicion that he had gone across the Arus Sea and somewhere into the Dai Cities. It was the only logical conclusion Shiro could come up with. But that led to the question of why he would go there, and what he was planning on doing. A self-imposed exile? The questions always made Shiro’s head hurt. 

Shiro let out a sigh. A knock on the door made him and Adam turn their heads. After a moment, a servant opened the door and stuck his head in. He had the looks of most Alteans, bright blue eyes and the two crescents tattooed underneath his eyes. Those marks were a sign of maturity, a rite of passage in Altea. When King Alfor and Allura greeted them yesterday and dined them in welcome, Shiro had noticed she had two pink ones. 

“Your Graces, I bring you some food to break your fasts this morning,” he greeted. 

Adam gave the man a smile and gestured to put the tray of food and drinks on the table by the window. 

“Thank you,” Adam said in return. 

The servant bowed his head and made haste on his leave. Shiro made his way to the tray. There was a plate of assorted cheeses and bread, along with fruits of every color of the rainbow. Next to the trays were two pitchers. Shiro took the one closest to him and sniffed it before pouring himself a cup of the plum wine inside. He took a hearty sip of it, allowing the fruit flavors and the dryness to wash the bitter taste in his mouth down his throat. The other pitcher was filled with red juice because Adam did not drink wine or any drink with alcohol in it. When Shiro finished his first cup, he saw Adam’s face scrunched up. His eyebrows were raised and he had sat himself down on one of the chairs with the chalice of juice in his hand. Shiro went ahead and poured himself another cup. Adam took a small sip. 

“Are you all right?” Adam asked, concern laced into his words. 

Shiro nodded after drinking some more of the plum wine. “Of course.” 

Adam wasn’t convinced. After over a decade of being married, Adam knew Shiro better than he knew himself sometimes. “Well, normally you don’t down a full cup of wine to start off your morning. What is plaguing you?” 

Shiro put his cup down and sat at the accompanying chair next to Adam. Adam had picked up a date and popped it into his mouth. Shiro grabbed a piece of papaya for himself and then ate some of the bread provided. 

“I just have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach,” he admitted. 

Adam’s face was still scrunched in concern. His amber eyes searching for something within Shiro. 

“What brought this bad feeling on? Have you been thinking about him again?” Adam asked. 

Adam rarely referred to Shiro’s brother by name. Ryou had not left the best impression with Adam when they had announced their idea to become betrothed and then married to reunite their kingdoms together into an alliance. He had only rubbed salt in the festering wound when he left so close to their wedding day. It bothered Adam that Ryou still had a hold on Shiro so many years later. 

“I’m always thinking about him, Adam,” he said, “it just can’t be helped. All I want is to understand why.” 

Adam took another sip, the red juice staining his lips. “He obviously never cared about you, so why should you care about him?” 

“It’s not that simple, and you know it,” Shiro countered. 

Adam sighed and nodded. “I know. I wish it were though.” 

Shiro grabbed his love’s hand and squeezed it. The skin of it was soft to the touch. He leaned in and Adam met him halfway for a small and chaste kiss. Shiro could taste the pomegranate juice on his lips and loved Adam more for it. He fell more in love with him every day. 

“I love you, Adam,” Shiro sighed into his lips. 

Adam’s parted to give way to a luminescent smile. They were so close the bridges of their noses were touching and he could feel Adam’s soft breaths. 

“I love you too, Takashi.” 

The leaned back from each other and continued to eat in comfortable silence. After Shiro finished off his second glass, he switched over to the pomegranate juice. By the time they were almost finished, another knock came. Instead of servant or handmaiden, a familiar head of long copper hair came in. Shiro was glad to see a familiar face. 

“Come in, my moon,” Adam said. 

Their eldest child and heir to the kingdom bounced in the room. Her long hair was combed and loose, the way she liked it. She wore a beautiful dress of blue and silver and had her obsidian tiara on her head indicating she was a princess. Kiko came rushing in and walked over to Shiro and planted a large kiss on his cheek before going over to Adam and doing the same. 

“Good morning sweetheart,” Shiro greeted. 

“Good morning father, baba,” she returned. She plucked a large green grape off the tray of fruits and popped it into her mouth. 

“You are full of energy this morning,” Adam commented. 

Kiko did a little skip and twirled around. The skirts of her dress flowing largely around her and her hair whipped around her like a copper storm. 

“Oh yes! I’m just so excited! Being with all the rulers in the Seven Kingdoms in the White Chamber! I’ve dreamed about this day since the first time you told me father!” she exclaimed. 

Their oldest child was the happiest girl in the world. She was always full of energy, and ready to take on the world. 

“I think you may be joining me in the White Chamber today, Kiko,” Adam announced. 

Shiro turned his attention back to his husband. Adam pretended to be innocent of what he knew he had done. Kiko had suddenly stopped twirling and gave her parents a confused glance. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Your father felt a little under the weather this morning. I think it is best that I take his stead at the meeting today.” 

Shiro watched as Kiko deflated a little. He felt a pang in his heart at the sight of his daughter’s pout. He hoped Adam did not take that personally. He looked at his husband who had a solemn expression. Obviously the disappointment Kiko just displayed didn’t leave Adam unscathed. He could see the cogs turning in Adam’s brain as he thought hard on something. Adam stood up and gently wrapped his arms around Kiko in a soft embrace. 

“I know you were looking forward to this, my moon. And I know it won’t be the same, but I have a proposal for you,” he said into her hair. 

Kiko squirmed a little to look up at Adam. It was comical seeing the height difference between the two. Adam was the tallest person he knew and even towered over Shiro who was not short in any stretch of the imagination. Kiko barely came up to his thighs. Adam bent down to his knees so he could see Kiko’s face properly. 

“There will be plenty of opportunities for you to do this with you and your father. How about you go and spend the day with him and the twins exploring the sights of Altea, while I deal with all the boring stuff in the White Chamber? Next time we come down for the meeting of the Seven Kingdoms, you will go with your father and be properly introduced. Sound like a deal?” Adam proposed. 

Kiko pursed her lips, mulling the idea over in her head. Adam could make anything sound sweet enough. When they were younger Shiro found the way he talked inticing and had named it weaving words with flowers. It was the way they all talked in the Southern Kingdom. Finally, after a minute of hard thinking, Shiro saw Kiko nod her head in agreement. Adam leaned in and planted a large kiss on her cheek making an exaggerated noise, and getting Kiko to giggle. Adam stood back up and shot Shiro a look and a smirk, telling him that he had won the day. 

“Okay, now I must get ready but you all have fun. Perhaps, you can try Dragon’s Fire and see if you fare better than your father does,” Adam teased. 

“Will you never let that go?” Shiro groaned. 

“Of course not. I love you all. Kiss the twins and Qamar for me as well. I will see you soon,” Adam promised. 

Shiro watched as he looked at himself in the mirror quickly to adjust his appearance. He leaned in to give Shiro one last parting kiss before he departed the room. 

“What’s Dragon’s Fire?” Kiko asked when Adam shut the door behind him. She had an impish grin on her face. 

“Nothing you need to worry yourself over,” he insisted. 

“Well that just makes me more interested to find out!” she laughed. 

After Adam had left, Shiro had summoned a servant to bring the rest of his family to his quarters. The twins had come in first, with Hilal crashing in, much as Kiko had done earlier. His twin sister, Hala was much more composed. Out of the four of the children she was the mildest tempered of all. She always had a suspicious gleam in her amber eyes and would scope out any place before she went in. When Qamar had come in, he was pleasantly surprised to see Rashida holding him in her arms. 

“Hida! I did not know you were here,” Shiro exclaimed. After he greeted his children with many kisses and hugs, he went over to his sister to give her one as well. 

She was dressed in the colors of her new husband's house, purple and red. She had married Lord Numair of House Tareen. Though House Tareen is a lesser house, it is an ancient one and a proud one. By marrying into one of the Great Houses, it elevated the status of House Tareen, while also giving a strong relationship of houses in the Southern Kingdom, and secured the power of House Wali. 

“Oh yes, Numair is on business here and I decided to come with. I knew you would be in Altea and I just wanted to see my beautiful nieces and nephews! It is not oft that I can see them you know,” she replied. There was a mock glare in her black irises. 

Shiro let out a laugh. “Well, I cannot help it that I must rule the North while you stay in the South.” 

Rashida let out a tsk, and waved her hand. Around her wrists were gold bangles that jingled as he moved. “Technicalities, Shiro. Now, what do you plan for us to do today?” 

“You will be joining us?” Shiro asked. 

Adam’s younger sister rolled her eyes. “Of course. I just said I never get to see my brother’s children. I will take any chance I can get!” 

Hala had walked over and was clinging onto the purple skirts of Rashida’s dress. Her copper hair was plaited in an intricate design that only Rashida would know how to do. They both had the same dark skin of the South. 

“Aunt Rashida is fun to be around. Please let her come with us, father,” Hala begged. 

Hilal went running to her other side, mirroring his twin sister with the pouty face. “Yes, please! We never get to see Aunt Rashida.” 

Shiro pretended to think hard on it. “Hmm…” he said out loud. 

“Please!” Both of the twins shouted at the same time.

“Well...I guess since you asked so nicely. Aunt Hida can come with us.” 

All of his children clapped and celebrated. Even little Qamar celebrated with them, shouting out “fa-fa!” He had only started to babble and talk recently, and Adam had cried when he started to walk. 

Kiko walked up to Rashida bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Aunt Hida, do you know what Dragon’s Fire is?”

Rashida laughed. “Of course I do, why, has your baba put you up to something?” 

Kiko pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders, but Shiro could see she was trying to hold back a smile. “Perhaps. He said I should try it out.” 

Rashida shared a knowing look with Shiro who rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. “Why, your husband has a sneaky streak to him. But you and I have always known that haven’t we?” she teased. 

“All of you Walis like to gang up on me, don’t you?” Shiro asked. 

Adam’s sister walked over and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

“You can have solace that Fatima will always be in your corner. She was in love with you for most of her young life, before Adam snatched you from her,” Rashida teased.  

Qamar had been taken out of her hands and was being swung up and down by Kiko, and squealing in delight. 

“My turn! Give him over, Kiko!” Hala shouted. 

“One more turn,” Kiko demanded. 

“That’s what you always say! You two always hog him, he’s the only brother I got, so give him to me!” Hilal protested. 

“NO!” both sisters exclaimed at the same time. 

Hilal pouted and stomped his foot. He leaned in closer to Qamar. “You need to grow up faster so I’m not stuck with these two all day.” 

“He-he!” was all Qamar said back to him. Hilal let out a groan of anguish. 

Shiro and Rashida watched the interaction with fondness. Shiro thought his heart would explode from all the love he wanted to give to his children. Rashida turned her attention back to Shiro. 

“Hilal reminds me of Hakim.” 

“Oh yeah, he definitely inherited some traits from him,” Shiro agreed. 

“Well, let’s save your older son from all the anguish inside that little eight-year-old body of his.” 

Rashida quickly took Qamar back into her arms much to the displeasure of both Hala and Kiko and led them all out to the streets of Altea. 

The thing about Altea was no matter how much time passed, the city seemed to be timeless and beautiful all the same. Shiro would never forget the first time he had been to the streets of Altea with Adam, and how overwhelming it was to him. Rashida weaved through the throngs of people with ease, just like Adam had done all those years ago. He had made sure that all his children who were walking linked hands with his so they would not get lost. As he looked down at their faces, he could see they had the same striking awe he had. They were children of the North and South, but they were raised in the North where there were no large cities like Altea. 

“Wow,” Hilal breathed out in wonder. “There are so many people here.” 

“Yes, I don’t like it,” Hala added. She was not one for big crowds. She preferred the company of a few close ones.

Shiro could see that Rashida was leading them towards the marketplace, and he knew that could only lead to one thing. Those damn Walis, he thought to himself. There was one stand that had no sign on it but had plenty to share. Rashida went up first and took a deep breath in, taking in all the smells. 

“Two Dragon’s Fire please,” she asked the vendor. Shiro realized a second later that she did not speak to him in the Common Tongue, but instead used Ahrabica, the native language of the South. Shiro knew some words because Adam had taught it to him, but not much. 

The merchant and Rashida exchanged some pleasantries before he handed her food over. 

“Okay, the rest of you, what do you want? Point it out to me,” Rashida commanded in a maternal voice. 

The children obeyed, and she ordered for them as well and handed out the food to everyone. She gave the man a few gold coins which made his eyes widen. He took Rashida’s hand in his shaking it with fervor. Rashida smiled said something and then escorted them away. She held out one of the corns covered in spices to Shiro with a challenging look on her face. One that reminded him of Adam. The other corn had been given to Kiko who was jittery with excitement. 

“Are you ready father?” she asked, her eyes bright. 

Shiro resigned himself to his fate and nodded. “Yes, I am Kiko. Know that I am doing this out of love for you.” 

Kiko let out a boisterous laugh, her smile showing off her deep dimples. “I know that! I can’t wait to tell Baba about this.” 

“Oh I’m sure you can’t,” he grumbled out. 

He took a deep breath. All of his children were watching like it was a jousting tourney and not their father about set his tongue on fire. Rashida waved a skin he knew was filled with the anecdote that apparently all Southerners carried around with them for this reason. He wondered if they enjoyed punishing themselves like this. 

“Three...two...one,” Shiro counted off and then took his first bite. Kiko followed. 

Like the last time he had it, he did not feel the sting right away. It was always a delayed effect like it was lulling Shiro into a false sense of security. 

“Wow! This is amazing!” Kiko exclaimed, with corn flying out of her mouth. 

 _All the manners she’d been learning, thrown straight to the wind_ , he thought to himself. His grandmother would be horrified, but he could see his mother laughing at his expense. He missed her.

Shiro’s mouth then went on fire. He let out a groan of pain. “Do you not feel anything, Kiko?” he managed to say through the pain. 

Kiko spun around in a quick circle waving her corn above her head. “Of course I do father! It’s so delicious. We need to have some when we go home!” 

“You really are your baba’s daughter aren’t you?” he muttered. The only one who heard him was Rashida who let out a deep belly laugh. 

“Oh, I can see why Adam gets amusement and joy out of this. Your reactions are too funny!” 

“Kiko let me have a taste!” Hilal demanded. 

Kiko pushed Hilal away by his face, which made him stumble. Hala and Kiko laughed at his expense. “No, you should’ve ordered it if you wanted one!” 

“I’ll let you have a taste of mine, if you give me some of yours,” Hilal tried to negotiate. 

“Nope,” Kiko responded, popping the ‘p’ with her lips. 

Hilal tugged at the same copper hair he had inherited from Adam’s side of the family. Shiro sympathized with him, it was hard being the middle child. Not that he would know, or even Adam who was the oldest of four. He wondered how Rashida and Fatima felt being the youngest. 

“Gods you are so annoying. Why can’t I just try it?” Hilal complained. 

“Because you would cry like a baby if you tried it,” Kiko said. 

“You don’t know that!” 

“Yes, I do!”

While they were arguing with one another, Hala came up and swiped the Dragon’s Fire right out of Kiko’s hand and took a large chunk out with her mouth. Kiko and Hilal were stunned into silence for a moment. 

“If you want to get something, you gotta take it into your own hands,” Hala declared. 

After a long few seconds, Kiko shook her head and sneered. “You are so dead!” she screamed. 

“Ahhh!!!” Hala shrieked as she started to run away from her older sister as she gave chase. 

Shiro let out a sigh and shook his head. He turned to Hilal who was watching his sisters try to kill one another in public. 

“Hilal, if you really want to try it, take the rest of mine,” he offered. 

His son’s eyes lit up and he eagerly grabbed it out of his hands. Shiro then went to Rashida who was watching with amusement. 

“Please give me whatever is in that skin,” he begged. 

“I’m not sure you need it, Shiro.” 

“Hida, please.” 

She shrugged her shoulders. “All right, just because I love you like a brother.” 

Shiro took the skin with gratitude and took a large drink of the cold milk that was inside. Immediately his mouth sighed in thanks as the fire was extinguished. When he had finished Hilal let out a scream as he fanned his mouth with his hand. 

“This is so hot!” Tears were streaming from his eyes. 

Kiko and Hala had stopped their game of cat and mouse to look at their brother. Kiko pointed her finger. “Aha! I told you so! I knew he’d cry!” 

“I’m not crying, my eyes are just tearing up!” Hilal bit back.

“Same thing!” 

“No, it’s not!”

“Doesn’t matter!” Shiro interjected. “Everyone stop the fighting. Hala, give Kiko her Dragon’s Breath back and eat your own food. Kiko, stop making fun of your brother and provoking him, and Hilal, drink this,” he tossed the skin to Hilal who took it and immediately doused his mouth with the milk.

Qamar was still sitting on Rashida’s lap, happily playing with his food, ignorant of the chaos around him. Somehow that worked, and they all managed to eat the rest of their food in peace. 

They walked the streets of Altea, seeing all the different parts. The harbor was filled with ships coming in and out of Aythena’s Bay. Shiro had to warn the kids after to not repeat those words in the presence of their Baba. He knew seamen were known for their colorful language, but even Shiro was taken by surprise. Unlike the Spice Roads where the merchant class tried to sell their goods, the Gold Roads where all the wealthy gathered to make business deals was much different. Where the common people of Altea did not recognize Shiro and his family, the wealthy did. When they walked by they bowed and greeted them out of respect and honor. 

As the sun started its descent into the west, they had stopped right outside the  Chamber of Oriande. It was even grander up close. On each side of the gold-gilded doors, were two giant marble monoliths of Alchemists of the Ancient Altea. They had wings that folded behind them, and in their hands was a blue orb that glowed brighter than anything he had ever seen, and a long staff with the same blue gem embedded. Where the heads would have been were replaced with lions, the sigil of Altea. The one on the right had a thick mane, while the one of the left did not. But both had fierce red eyes made of rubies. The golden doors had runes he did not know the meaning of, in an ancient and long-forgotten language. The white marble shone brightly in the sun, making it magnificent. 

It was a true wonder to behold, and one of the crowning jewels of Altea. As they were making their way back to the Castle of Lions, he heard the pounding of footsteps and clinging of armor. Shiro quickly ushered his family to the sides to make way. He turned around to see a battalion of Altean soldiers making their way up the streets. Their white cloaks billowing behind them. 

“That’s odd,” Rashida commented. 

“Yes,” Shiro agreed. 

The soldiers had been moving at a brisk pace as if they were heading somewhere urgently. He had never seen them like that before. Normally they were just posted around the capital city to maintain peace. The pit in Shiro’s stomach he had that morning came back stronger than ever. 

“We need to hurry back,” he muttered into Rashida’s ear. She shook her head. 

“Come along now kids. It’s almost time for supper, and we don’t want to keep anyone waiting,” she called out. 

They moved at a quick walk instead of the leisure stroll they had been taking. The Chamber of Oriande was a bit of a walk to the Castle of Lions. As they approached, Shiro felt his hair rise on the back of his neck. His arms bloomed gooseflesh, and he felt his heart beating fast. 

“Something is wrong,” he muttered. He did not know what, but something was about to happen. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a shadow flash. But when he looked, there was nothing but the normal bustle of people in the streets. The Castle of Lions was looming closer to them. From where he was on the street he could see where the Tower of the King was, and where the White Chamber stood. They were at the gates when it happened. 

An explosion so loud it shook Shiro to his very core. A purple fire erupted everywhere, knocking Shiro to the ground. People screaming in terror all around him. But he could barely hear. It was like he was underwater, and the voices were far away from him, but the ringing was persistent. For a moment he did not know where he was. He did not know how long he laid still for. 

“- _iro!_ ” a voice called out. It was distant. “ _Shiro_!” It came again. 

He looked up trying to find the source. But he could not see. There was debris everywhere. He looked up and covered his eyes with his hand. He could not see the sky. He could not see five feet in front of him. He coughed as he inhaled the smoke. His lungs burned. 

“Shiro!” the voice screamed. He could not find the source. 

“ _Takashi!_ ” he whipped his head around. Finally, he found the person. 

Rashida was covered in soot, her black hair had come loose. There was a nasty cut on her forehead and was bleeding. Her dressed was ripped. She let out a cough and wiped her face with her arm. It only smeared the blood more. 

“Shiro, can you hear me?” she asked. It still sounded distant, the ringing taking over everything else. 

“Shiro nod your head if you can hear me,” she demanded. 

It was like he was living in slow motion. He nodded his head a moment later. She sighed and looked around anxiously. Through the smoke, he saw purple flames licking up towards the sky. Where the Castle of Lions once stood, was engulfed in purple. He looked behind him and saw more of it. There was purple fire everywhere. The entire city of Altea was on fire. In the distance, more explosions were going off. More screaming of people. Then there was a loud sound. They both looked up. Above them, the Castle of Lions began to collapse onto itself. He watched as a large piece of the bricks hit the streets taking innocent bystanders with it. Shiro threw up on the side from the terror of it. 

“My kids-” Shiro croaked out. 

“I have them,” Rashida breathed out. “We must get out of here. Shiro get up, we must move!” 

He looked up at the ruins of the Castle. He felt his body shut down. “Adam! Adam was in there!” he cried out. 

Tears began to stream down his face at the thought. All the leaders of the Seven Kingdoms were in there. _Gods have mercy, they were all at the heart of it_ , he thought frantically. 

“I have to go up there. I have to find him!” he screamed. His throat burned. 

Rashida smacked him in the face. It stunned Shiro into a moment of clarity. He looked at Rashida. Her black irises were scared. There were tear tracks running down her face. 

“Shiro I need you to get it together. My brothers were both up there. But we are under attack, we need to get out of here.” 

Shiro shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t leave Adam.” 

“That was Druid’s Fire that exploded. Druid’s Fire comes from the Dai Cities. The Daibazaal Empire has declared war. We must get out. Think of your children!” she shouted that last part. 

The thought of his children finally shocked him back to the present. He looked behind Rashida and found them. They were all sobbing and scared. He did not know how, but he had a feeling his brother was part of this. He had a plan. 

“Hida, listen to me and do not object to what I will say,” he demanded. 

“You can’t make me promise that,” she objected. 

“Rashida! Take the children with you. Find a way out of Altea, and hide them.” 

She looked shocked. “What do you mean? Why?” 

“I can’t tell you why, but I have a feeling that my brother is involved in this. He is trying to find me. He wants the throne, I know he does. You must hide the children so he can’t find them.” 

Rashida shook her head. “What will you do then?” 

“I have to find him first.” 

“Shiro, no!” she exclaimed. 

He moved past her and went to his children. They all swarmed to him and he hugged all of them together. He petted all of their hair and kissed each on the cheek. He looked to his three eldest. 

“You have to be strong for me.” 

“What’s happening, father?” Hala sobbed. 

“I don’t know yet. But we have to part ways.” 

“What, why?” Hilal exclaimed between sobs and hiccups. 

“To keep you all safe. I do not know what will happen, but remember you are children of the North. You are Shiroganes, you are all stronger than you know. Eagles are to be feared.” 

“Where’s baba? Where are we going?” Kiko asked. She was trying hard to stifle her sobs and stay strong. 

He put his hands on her arms and rubbed them gently. “I do not know. Aunt Hida is taking you out of Altea and into safety. Follow her she will keep you safe I promise. We will meet again, I promise. 

“What are our family words?” he asked them. 

“Stronger Together,” they all repeated. 

“Stronger Together,” he said back. “Remember those words. Take care of each other. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....that happened. Things were getting a little slow here, so I had to bring some action into it. Turns out Rashida is a bigger game player in this story than I originally intended. Now before you all yell, Adam is not dead! Hooray! Though he and Shiro will be separated for an indefinite amount of time. They have two different story paths to go on now. So that shit happened, but I also hope you enjoyed meeting the Adashi children! I loved writing them so much. 
> 
> And if you didn't listen to the song I recommended before, do it now! Light of the Seven by Ramin Djawadi it's called. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos breath life into me, so please drop one for me! (I'm sorry for not responding, but I do read them so many times I promise you) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo time to close out the year with an update! It’s been a hot second (ree, a few months…August actually) since this was updated. But in my defense, I had an extremely busy fall semester, and prepping myself to student teach in New York City for my final semester as a graduate student before I finally graduate in May :D So…there hasn’t been much time, or effort to get around to this.   
> But also @adashi-time decided to update some kingdom outfits and share it with us yesterday and that spearheaded me to write this chapter. Which is 3000 words! So honestly, thank her for this.   
> Anyway, there is no explicit Shiro in this (sorry) but gotta get the plot chugging along. Hope you all enjoy this anyway!

Adam woke to loud ringing in his ears. He felt as if he were underwater, his head swimming. He tried to open his eyes but initially failed in doing so. Breathing was hard, and it felt as if he were inhaling glass into his lungs. It took him three tries before his eyes finally blinked open and when he saw what was around him, he wished he could not see. The hallway that led to the White Chamber was decimated. Where the White Chamber used to be was not a gaping hole that was engulfed in pure flames. The heat was searing even to Adam this close. He tried to sit up but found he was filled with pain. He let out a scream of agony, as he finally felt his numbness set aside and his brain to process the pain. He looked down at the source and saw that large pieces of the building had fallen on his legs, effectively pinning him down. He tried to pry them off his legs but it was no use. He was too weak to do it, and even at his full strength, he would’ve failed to do so. He let out a cough as he inhaled the smoke of the fire and the debris that surrounded him. He unclasped the cape he was wearing from his shoulders and ripped a piece off so he could tie it around his nose and mouth to block the poison as best he could. His throat felt raw like he had swallowed a thousand burning knives. 

  “ _-am!_ ” a faint voice called out. 

In the fallout, Adam had lost his spectacles. For a fleeting moment, he searched desperately for them but realized it would be of no use. Surrounding him and the insidious purple flames, dust was floating in the air, with the debris of fallen structures. Thankfully his eyesight wasn’t too horrible, but for far away things were all blurry to him. He opened his mouth to try and respond but instead coughed hard into his makeshift mask. His mouth felt like sand, and he couldn’t form words. 

 

“- _dam!”_  the voice came again, this time a little closer. 

The ringing in Adam’s ears was still persistent, but his mind was starting to clear a little. He looked around for the source of the voice. In the distance, he saw a figure stumbling towards him. A jolt of fear went through Adam’s body; he did not know if it was an ally or an enemy. He tried to pull his legs out to escape, but all that came from it was another wave of agonizing pain. As the figure came closer, Adam closed his eyes. He sent up a prayer to the god who had always protected him and to protect him on his journey to the sky above. He also prayed for his husband and their children together, wherever they may be. He hoped that they survived, even if he wouldn’t. 

“Adam!” 

The voice was hoarse, but Adam knew it. His eyes shot open and looked to the figure who finally was next to him. A face was almost identical to his own. Adam felt a wave of relief surged through his body. Tears started to come from his eyes, he couldn’t hold. He reached a handout and grabbed his brother’s arm, just to be sure that it was real, and not some delusion he had. Adam hacked another cough that shook his whole body. 

“Hakim,” he finally breathed out. 

His brother was covered in debris and soot. Blood was dripping down from his cheeks, and forehead, some already dried to his skin. Where his skin had been exposed on his arms they were burned, but he seemed to be in one piece otherwise. His amber eyes were warm as the sun they represented. His brother let out an echoing cough, covering his mouth and nose with a strip he had taken from his own clothes. 

“Adam, thank heavens you’re still alive!” Hakim exclaimed. 

Adam let out another grunt. “Hakim, help me, please. My legs, they’re pinned down and I can’t get up.” 

A loud creak was heard above them. Bricks and debris fell down to the ground surrounding them. Adam blocked this head with his arms to avoid being hit by them. Both brothers looked up at the crumbling infrastructure above them. They came to the conclusion that time was of the essence. 

Hakim went to his knees and started to dig around tossing the smaller pieces behind them. Adam attempted to as well, but the pain was beginning to become too much. More creaks and groans were being heard as the purple fire slowly ate away at it. Adam could see the fire slowly crawling forward to where they were, and could feel the heat of it. After a few minutes of it, Adam was no closer to becoming free. He put his hand on Hakim’s arm, to stop him. His brother had a ferocity to his face, that showed him how desperate he was to get Adam out. 

“Hakim, go,” he told his brother. 

His brother’s face did not hide the shock he wore. His amber eyes wide, his eyebrows high on his forehead. He shook his head. 

“Adam, what? I would never leave you. We can do this,” he insisted. 

Adam pushed at his brother. “ _Go!_  There is no time to save me, this place is about to collapse killing us both. Leave now, and get to safety!”   

Hakim threw another piece of debris behind them and then grabbed Adam by both his shoulders. Even in the smoke and dimness, this close, Adam could see all the sun freckles his brother had. A tear streamed through the dirt that caked his face. 

“Adam, I will never leave you. We came into this world together, and I am sure we will leave it together as well. But I refuse for that day to be today. I will get you out of here, I promise,” he declared. 

Another wave of pain shot up through Adam. It was worse than the others had been. He tried to grit his teeth, but he couldn’t hold in the scream he let out. He felt Hakim’s hand go into his, and squeeze it. 

“I promise,” was what Adam heard before he passed out. 

* * *

When Adam regained his consciousness, he did not recognize where he was. Panic hit his heart suddenly, and his mind became swimming with scenarios. Perhaps this was what the heavens looked like. If he had truly died, he was glad he was not awake to feel the pain of being crushed to death. But then the pain registered in his brain, and he realized that he was not dead, but very much still alive. He had truly been dead, there would be no pain to speak of. 

He took a deep breath and counted back from ten slowly, to regain his heartbeat in a normal fashion. When he was ready, he opened his eyes, and truly took in his surroundings. Above him was what looked to be a tent, the cloth sturdy, but allowing light to filter through it. It was the daytime at least. There was a musty air around him, but also the familiar scent of frankincense permeated where he was. Adam turned his head to see there was another cot, but also a large table. Furs covered the dirt ground and small candles were surrounding them. The tent was spacious and familiar. The tent of a ruler. 

Adam could see the shadows of the Sun Guards outside the entrance. His brother was nowhere to be seen. He cleared his throat, which still felt raw and tight. 

“Guards,” he called. His voice was still weak, but they heard him. 

The familiar colors of his kingdom soothed Adam somewhat. Their helmets had the long horsehair plumes that crested, and were vibrant red. When the realized Adam was awake, they bowed and put their spears across their chests. 

“Your Grace, you’re awake,” one said. 

Adam nodded his head. “At ease. Where is my brother?” 

Both men stood straight and tall. The other guard responded this time. 

“He is out in the encampment. A squad of the Sun Mares has met up our camp, led by your sister.” 

Adam perked up at the mention of his sister. “Fatima is here?” 

“Yes, Your Grace.” 

The Sun Mares were a clan of warrior women that were formally trained in Shamslaka. Any woman of any birth could join the ranks, and go through the rigorous training. Adam himself had admired them greatly growing up. When they joined, they gave up any claims to land or fortune they may have. It was an honorable profession to take up, and all noble houses had at least one member as part of the Mares. In times of war, they were often the secret weapon and the main host for the cavalry forces. Though in times of peace, they were used as guards, and the keepers of justice. When his own sister had joined the ranks of the Sun Mares, Adam had been surprised. He had thought if any of his sisters were to join, it would have been Rashida. Fatima had always been the more temperate of the two; the image of her wielding weapons was something odd for Adam to imagine.

Adam attempted to move from the cot he was on but found it rather difficult. His limbs were numb and felt as if they were lead. One of the guards came up to him, a hand outstretched. 

“Your Grace, you are still recovering. We will fetch someone to retrieve His Majesty and the Princess,” he said. 

Adam sighed and accepted. The other guard left the tent, while the other stayed close to Adam while they waited. The guard, who Adam learned was named Amir, gave him some water to drink. The cooling sensation was the best Adam had ever felt, and he had to force himself to take small sips instead of the large ones he wanted to. There was also a small plate of dates that Adam took small bites of. The sweetness of it was something he missed. There were no dates up North, unfortunately.

The flaps to the tent surged open. Adam watched as his two siblings came barging into the tent, with less than royal grace. Hakim had at some point found new clothes, and looked like the king he was again. His long hair was now cut to his shoulders, no doubt due to it burning off in the explosion. He had shaved his beard off, most likely for the same reasons, but stubble was already growing in. His clothes were the simpler traveling one wore when on the move, but he had the golden crown on his head. A large smile came onto his face. He went forward and knelt down next to Adam’s cot. 

“Adam, I am so glad to see you awake. I feared you would not open your eyes again,” he said in relief.  

“Adam! Thank Shahma you are alive!” Fatima screamed. 

It made Adam wince, but he did not care. He was glad to see a familiar face again after so long. Her long black hair was tightly plaited on her head and hung low across her shoulder. She wore the armor of the Mares, which was purposely not flashy and was light to wear. Her dark brown eyes, that she had inherited from their mother were glistening with unshed tears. Adam opened his arms out and gave her a hug. It had been years since he had seen his youngest sister. Living in Tsukoku, made it difficult to travel, especially with the long winters that hit the hardest. The Mares did not leave the South, for there was no reason to. 

“It is so good to see your faces again,” Adam said to them. 

Fatima sat at the edge of the cot, holding his hand. A large smile on her face, and he knew it would not go soon.

“Where are we?” he finally asked. 

“A day out from the Sun Palace,” Hakim said. “Fatima and a squad of the Mare met up to help escort us this morning. We will leave at sundown when the sands will be more forgiving.” 

That made sense. The deserts that surrounded the main city were unforgiving under the sun. Adam had another thought. 

“If we are so close to home, that means we have been traveling for weeks!” 

He had been gone for weeks, with no awareness. Hakim silently nodded his head and let out a sigh. 

“Yes. When you had passed out in the White Chamber, I thought we were dead men. But King Keith found us and helped me get you out. Just in time, because not soon after the White Chamber collapsed completely. We made a run for it and was able to find enough of my men to get out of Altea before it was too late. We’ve had you in a healer’s wagon as we traveled, tending to your wounds. I was truly afraid you would never wake up fully. But now you are here, and we can take care of you while you heal.” 

Keith; the little ward that Takashi’s father had taken on after the near-collapse of his kingdom. Takashi loved him like he was his own brother. They were practically raised together growing up in Tsukoku. Before he had been taken back by the Council, Adam had been around him too. During the courting, brief as it was, he had grown to like the young Prince. He would even occasionally come up to visit, to Takashi’s eternal delight. 

“Is he here? Did he follow or go back?” Adam wondered. 

“He is here. It was too dangerous to go back, and he wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Adam smiled. “That is sweet.” 

Then he remembered his husband. “Takashi. Do you have any word on him? Or my children?” 

“The last I heard was that they were coming back to the Castle when the explosion happened. Rashida was with them. I have not heard anything since.” 

Panic came back with a vengeance in  Adam’s chest. He sat up, though it took him some effort. “Have you sent ravens out? Hakim, I must know if they are okay or not!”

“I know that. But it is too risky, ravens are easily caught. Especially in this uncertain time. We are lucky to be alive. I have scouts making sure no one is following us home. When the time is right, I will send the word out.” 

Adam was not happy with the response but understood the necessity of it. These were not uncertain times. The center of Voltronus had been attacked by an unknown enemy. Though Adam had strong suspicions, there was no proof except the use of the Druid’s Fire; which only came from the Dai Cities across the Arus Sea. The attack was an assassination attempt; to kill all the leads of the Seven Kingdoms and leave them in chaos. 

Adam had to know more. “How many are dead?” 

Hakim looked as if he had aged ten years in the span of minutes. He took his crown off and laid it across his lap, and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head. 

“Thousands, no doubt. Alfor is dead, and Allura has disappeared. Matthew and Samuel have gone missing. Everyone else has scattered to the winds, their tail between their legs. Including us.” 

There were too many thoughts inside of Adam. He couldn’t figure out which one to latch onto. It was too much to handle. He thought of the Great Fire of Shamsa, the omen he had seen with Takashi during their courting. He had told his husband then that it was a bad omen, that it only meant fire and destruction were on their way. It had been over a decade, but Adam never truly forgot about it. The image of the red and purple tail that streaked across the sky for a year was always in the back of his mind. Waiting for when the omen would come true. And now he feared it had. 

“I must get back to Tsukoku,” he declared. 

“What? We just got you home,” Fatima said. 

“Adam, it is not safe for that kind of journey. You need to heal, you have been badly injured,” Hakim added.

Adam shook his head. “I do not care. I need to go back, there must always be a Shirogane at Tsukoku.” 

“Adam, you do not understand the position you are in. The healers had to amputate your leg. You lost sight in your left eye. You have severe burns going up and down the left side of your body. These things take time. And with that, we can get you a new leg so you can saddle a horse. But before that, you must come home and rest,” Hakim insisted. 

Adam felt shocked. He had not even thought about the condition he was in after he had been rescued from the White Chamber. It had only been in that moment that he realized his vision seemed off, and not just because he had also lost his spectacles. He raised a hand to his own face to feel the texture of gauze bandages that covered half of it. Then he reached up and pulled the blanket free to see his legs…or leg. Where his knee and foot should’ve been, there was nothing. He had no left leg, at least the bottom of it. Adam shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around it. Adam felt a pain shooting up, from where he supposed his toes were supposed to be. But that was impossible. 

“Phantoms,” Fatima said. “That is what you are feeling. The pain where a limb once was, as if it were still there. Mares who lose them, go through the same thing. But it usually makes them stronger. Just like it will for you.” 

She reached out and squeezed his hand. Adam squeezed back. Her words were comforting, and her voice soothing. Adam closed his eyes, trying to accept his fate. It would be hard, but Adam would move forward. He was determined to. He had to; in order to find his children and Takashi again. Even if it meant he had to sit back all the way in the Southern Kingdom with his siblings. 

“Fine. I will stay, but the moment I have healed fully, I will make the journey up North again. There must always be a Shirogane in Tsukoku, and I must protect it from invaders. I also must locate my children, and if I am lucky my husband. Understood?” he gave. 

Hakim still looked hesitant. “All alone?” 

Adam shook his head. “No. I will bring Keith along with me. If anyone knows Takashi as well as I do, it will be him.” 

Both Fatima and Hakim looked at each other. They both nodded in agreement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Sorry there's no Shiro or explicit Adashi in this. But they need to go on some adventures before they can reunite. Shiro will be on his own journey that will mirror the show pretty well, while I take Adam's and use some heavy influences from the ASOIAF series, which I am slowly making my way through to catch up. 
> 
> I hope you all liked it nonetheless. Comments are always appreciated by me of course. I will take kudos too :) 
> 
> You can find me at adashisoul on tumblr. You can always come yell at me in my ask box about all things adashi there. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! New year, new chapter :) 
> 
> This is from my OC, Rashida's POV, but it tells you all the fate of our Adashi children. So I hope you all like it! 
> 
> (Not beta'd or edited so all mistakes are mine)

Rashida watched as the sun slowly rose to illuminate the trees that surrounded her. She had been up for hours by then. Since she had parted ways with Shiro and escaped the mayhem of Altea, sleep had been eluding her. She had taken her eldest brother’s four children with her, whisking them away to safety. Though nowhere was safe now. Chaos had erupted in the Seven Kingdoms. Bandits had been lurking all across the Pride’s Road, hoping to take advantage of it. Where the kingdoms had been united, they were now separated. Closing their borders to each other, sheltering away their people. Preparing for the next imminent attack, where their capitals may be targeted. War was coming. 

Grief had filled her heart since then. Both her brothers had been in the White Chamber when it had exploded into a fury of purple flames. Hakim, the ruler of Shamslaka, and Adam the consort to Shiro the ruler of Tsukoku. Adam had taken  Shiro’s place in the chamber that day, for whatever reasons. Now she had to accept the fact that one or both of them may be dead or dying somewhere. Correspondence was too risky; ravens too easy to shoot down and intercept messages. She had been living in the forests that surrounded the borders of Altea and Riorieno. 

Enemies could be anywhere. Somehow an enemy had infiltrated the borders of Altea and the Castle of Lions to plant the bombs. Who knew how long they had been dormant, waiting in the shadows until the perfect time. Nothing was stable now. Words were wind. But she had to believe that she may have a friend to seek solace in. That was why Rashida had been hiding in the forests. 

She had been trying to find her way to the banks of the Azulea River. Borders were soft between the Seven Kingdoms. There had been no true reason to protect them from others. But that was before. She had no doubt that the rulers that were left of the kingdoms were sending out patrols to secure their own lands. Enemies in the shadows everywhere. Autumn winds had come for them faster than she had thought. White ravens were seen streaking across the sky with the omens of a new season upon them from Olkaria. And with autumn came winter. 

Rashida turned her back to the river that they found themselves on. She had seen the change of their landscapes, hoping that she had made her way into Rioreino. They had been avoiding villages for protection. Though it had been at least a moon cycle since they had made their escape, they still wore the clothes on their backs. Rashida piled the jewelry they all bore into a small bag. Eventually, they would need to sell it or exchange it for a bed, clothes, and food. 

Her brother’s children were all haggard looking, and it broke her heart. The fire that they all had inside of them the day they walked Altea had been extinguished into embers. They had been living off berries, tree roots, and when they were lucky some rabbits and squirrels who had not begun their hibernation. 

She walked over to them, where they stayed huddled together for warmth in the cold morning. Rashida crouched down and put a hand on the oldest, Kiko. Her copper hair which she had inherited from Adam, and loved having free about her, was dull and limp. It had been some time since she washed or brushed her hair. It was for all of them. The thought of a hot bath was almost too good for Rashida to bear. She hoped that their final destination would welcome them with open arms. 

“The sun rises for a new day, children. Come to the river to wash some of the dirt and grime from the days past. Then we will gather some water to boil to drink before we move forward. We will be looking for a village today,” she told them. 

It pained to see Kiko’s gray eyes. Where she had light, now they were dark like heavy clouds. But inside she could see that they were resilient, like a stone. The last month had really taken a toll on the little girl. Where she had only been a ten-year-old girl, with life ahead of her and for the taking, it seemed as if she bore the burdens that no person could take. Slowly she nodded her head. 

She got up, and with that the twins, Hala and Hilal followed her to the banks. Hilal had their youngest brother Qamar in his arms. The babe had been too young to truly understand the circumstances. Every day, Rashida doted over him and helped him practice his walking and talking. He had recently started to form full words rather than babbling. That also made her heartache as time marched on regardless. All of his siblings played with him, and that tended to be the only joy they saw by the end of each day. 

They all got undressed and hastily made their way into the river. The water was freezing to the touch; so much so that Rashida lost her breath for a moment as she adjusted. It was the same of the children. Hala let out a yelp as she dipped a foot in, covering her chest for warmth. A full-body shiver went down Hilal’s, but Kiko remained the strongest, and only let a wince show her pain of the ice water. 

Though they did not have any soap to fully clean themselves, it still felt good to get her hair wet, and at least get some grime off her body. Rashida helped clean little Qamar who had started to cry because of the cold. They did not stay long in the river, and by the time they emerged the sun had also begun to fully come up above the horizon. The day before she had been more exhausted than usual, but made sure to find a place where the sun had a better chance of reaching them. Rashida always did this when she knew they would be going to the river to wash. They didn’t do it every day, but it was common enough that it had been a bit of routine. 

The sun’s rays hit them as they all laid in the grass. Hala had started a fire with the sticks she had collected the day before. There had been a lucky break, and one of their traps they had set up caught two rabbits instead of just one. They all said a quick prayer in thanks, and for the essence of their rabbit friend to be peaceful. Rashida and all her siblings had grown up as the royal family of Shamslaka. But their father had been a big fan of knowing many skills. It was a custom that all people of the Southern Kingdom know how to mount a horse. Horses came in plenty, it was a sign of strength to be able to. Adam had been the best archer on horseback in the entire seven kingdoms. Growing up, Rashida and her sister Fatima looked up to their brothers, for more than one reason. But one of the many skills their father had taught them, was to make their own food. King Ahmad was a big believer in making sure one would never be rendered helpless in any situation. 

As the rabbit was cooking over the fire, Rashida sent another prayer thanking her father. He hoped he was watching down from the heavens. If she closed her eyes she could almost see the warm smile he always wore. The smell of cooked meat made her stomach cramp and her mouth water. When it was ready she portioned off all to the children and tore smaller pieces for Qamar to consume. She served herself last. Rashida got the smallest amount because Adam’s children always came first. 

They quickly stamped out the fire and got dressed in their ragged clothes again. Rashida let out a long sigh. She already felt exhausted, and the day had only just begun. She hoped that they would find some shelter by nightfall. Looking at Adam’s children, she knew she had to. They would not last too much longer she feared. Especially the babe. Hala and Hilal had joined their hands together, while Kiko had lifted Qamar, who had finally stopped his tears in her arms. Rashida ushered them all in front of her so that she could keep her eye on them. 

“Remember, follow the currents of the river. They all flow down to their mouths, and south is where we must reach,” she told them. 

“Where is it we are going?” Hala asked in her hushed voice. It reminded Rashida of a breeze. 

“Somewhere I hope is safe. The lord will take you all in I am sure,” she reassured them. 

It had been many years since she had seen him, but Rashida had to hope that he would remember. They had parted ways as friends she recalled when he had left their homestead of Dawqasr. 

They continued their journey for three more days. At the end of the third day, they had found an old beaten path that they followed. A small village greeted them at the end of it, and with it an inn. The villagers of Stone Stream had been wary of their coming, with good cause. The five of them were filthy and ragged looking. In exchange for food and a bed to lay on, Rashida had to part with the gold necklace filled with fire opals and rubies, that had been a part of her family for as long as they had ruled Shamslaka. It had pained her, but her nieces and nephews were more important than any gold in the world. The innkeeper had nearly fainted at the sight of it but took it nonetheless. She opened up her best room for the five of them to sleep in, and for the first time in over a month, they all took a proper bath. Hala and Hilal had spent more time splashing in the bubbles than actually washing. But the smiles that had emerged on their faces was worth the mess. She had watched as Kiko shed a few tears as Rashida gently washed her hair for her. 

The food had felt like a heaven-sent too. For the first time in a while, they all went to bed with full stomachs. In the early shadows of nightfall, she had put all the children to sleep. Then went out to the village proper and sold more of the precious gems and gold she had in exchange for fresher clothes. They were not regal looking in any aspect, but she was grateful for not wearing her dirty rags any longer. When they woke up the next morning, she had all dressed them in their new clothes. Rashida had even brushed and plaited Hala and Kiko’s hair. Hala had always been more partial to the more intricate designs, while Kiko preferred to let hers roam free. 

The inn had been full of people looking to break their fast. Rashida had settled all the children to a table with food and drink aplenty in front of them. 

“Remember, do not eat too fast, or else it will not stay down. I will be right back,” she warned them. 

The innkeeper was busy taking care of her patrons. She was a skinny woman who looked to be her mother’s age. Her brown hair was laced with gray and held behind a bandanna. When she saw Rashida walk up, she wiped her hands on her apron. 

“What may I do for you, miss?” she asked. 

“How far is Marcasa from here?” Rashida asked. 

She prayed that the river they had been following all these days was in fact the Azulea. The end of the tunnel seemed close to her now. She could feel it. Rashida did not know if she could bear a setback. She needed to get the children to safety. Though Kiko’s rightful place was in Koriyuden, the stronghold of House Shirogane, it was not safe to make the journey north. She needed to gather her strength about her, and perhaps find allies to help her. 

“The castle is not far from here. Just about a half days journey I’d reckon. Though I’d be warned about these places. Nowhere is safe now that Altea has been sacked. Or so I heard.” 

Rashida nodded her head. “It’s true. Thank you for hosting us under your roof.” 

The woman gave her a smile. “No need. Thanks for the jewels.” 

Rashida ate some of the food that was left, and soon they were back on their way. The children seemed to be more rejuvenated than they had been since that horrible day. The sun had been shining brightly in the sky, with not a cloud to be seen. A good omen, she thought. Rashida thought of her family’s words,  _ Light Triumphs Darkness _ . She always believed in them. They were strong and ancient words that had guided her family for generations. She prayed that through these dark times that light would prevail as it always had. Like how the sun rises every morning out of the east to provide the light from the darkness of night. 

As they walked the path that would lead them to Marcasa, she saw Hala and Hilal skipping and swinging Qamar between them. Qamar would squeal and laugh with delight every time his feet lifted off the ground. Kiko had stayed behind to walk in step with Rashida. She looked on her younger siblings with a smile on her lips, but her eyes were still stone. Before all of this, Kiko would have been joining them with the skipping and twirling. 

“Little snowflake,” she said. It was the nickname that Rashida had always called her. She had been born in the middle of a cold winter night. But her arrival had warmed the entirety of the North and the South. Kiko was as gentle, beautiful, and unique as a snowflake. Kiko looked up to her with a curious glance. It had been a while since she called her that. But now things seemed to be looking up for them. Rashida carded her hand through Kiko’s beautiful copper hair. 

“Why don’t you play with your brothers and sister?” she asked.

Rashida could see the longing in her eyes. They could hear Hala and Hilal singing a song, though it was off-key and offbeat. But the sound of their voices seemed to make the sun shine brighter. 

“I am the heir to Tsukoku, maybe it’s queen now. I can’t play around,” she reasoned. 

Rashida felt her heart break a little of the somberness of her niece. She continued to run her fingers through Kiko’s hair. 

“I’ll tell you a secret, little snowflake,” she said in a hushed tone.

Though it seemed as if Kiko had grown up tremendously in the last few weeks, she was also still a small girl. The idea of secrets intrigued her, and she leaned in so they could share it together. Rashida smiled. 

“Your baba was the heir to Shamslaka. Though he and Hakim came into this world together, Adam was older. But he still found time to play. Many a time he and your uncle would run around creating mischief with anyone who they fancied that day. There is time to be the princess, and there is also time to just be a ten-year-old girl. Now is the time to play with your siblings. I wish I had more time to do so with my own. Go ahead, join the singing. I’m sure your voice will lend it some melody that will be bearable to listen to.” 

Kiko let out a giggle, that was like music to her ears. Rashida let out a small wink before Kiko went running and joined her siblings, dancing and singing in the sunlight. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! It was kind of a filler chapter, not much going on. But yay, that adashi kiddos are alive! A little worse for wear, but who wouldn't be? 
> 
> Any guesses as to who they are trying to reach? I was going to include him in this chapter, but decided not to. 
> 
> As always, please leave comments and kudos. I really do appreciate them a lot. 
> 
> You can also reach me at adashisoul on tumblr :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but we finally see what Shiro is up to. 
> 
> It's not light and fluffy, and Shiro goes through some shit, but it's nothing too graphic I promise. 
> 
> (Not edited or beta'd so all mistakes are mine)

Shiro was not sure of what happened to his life for the past moon cycle. From the moment he had departed from his children, leaving them in the care of his good-sister Rashida, things had become a blur for him. There had been so many thoughts running through his mind that it allowed him to block out everything around him. 

He had a hunch that his brother, Ryou, who had vanished nearly twelve years ago on the eve of Shiro’s wedding, was somehow involved in the bombing of the White Chamber. Shiro had sent scouts and spies all across the continent to search for his brother. Not necessarily because he wanted Ryou to come back to Koriyuden to answer all the questions he had. But it was more to just make sure that he was alive in the first place. The relationship between the brothers had been strained since the beginning. Shiro was the firstborn of the King and had been destined to take the Moon Throne in Koriyuden since birth. Ryou was the second son of the king, meaning he would never hold more land than perhaps the seat of second children, Moonvale, just north of Kage Iori heading into the tundras of always winter by the North Sea. Ryou had also been spirited away by his maternal grandparents, the Lord and Lady Okabe down to the seat in Kawbanku on the banks of the Shiroi River as a baby. 

There had always been tension between the House Shirogane and House Okabe, that went beyond the animosity of his grandparents. The Lord and Lady of Kawbanku had sent their eldest daughter, Natsumi as a ward of Koriyuden to be a companion of the Princess Asami, King Yamato’s younger sister. What had not been expected was the connection the then Prince Yamato would feel towards the lady from Kawbanku. Shiro’s grandmother, the Queen Masako realized it first and had told her husband King Hirohito about it. The wedding plans soon followed. When word had gotten down to the Lord and Lady Okabe, fury reigned over. Angry messages were sent back and forth for moon cycles. Finally, it came down to King Hirohito making it a royal decree, finalizing the betrothal with no room for further arguments. The day Prince Yamato and Lady Natsumi stood on top of Hiroto’s Hill as the sun emerged behind the horizon, the Lord and Lady Okabe had dressed in black; mourning colors. They left before the rest of the wedding festivities could occur. 

It had been a joyous occasion when Shiro had been born, the entire kingdom of Tsukoku celebrated. Koriyuden hosted seven days of feasting and tournaments to herald the occasion. The same was said of Ryou, though as the second-born son, was already written to be the less important of the two of them. His birth brought forth feasts and tournaments as well, but not nearly on the same scale of grandeur that Shiro’s had. The tensions had not dwindled in the years, and with the birth of Ryou, the Lord and Lady Okabe had traveled up to Koriyuden for the first time since the marriage of the two houses. They had not even come for Shiro when he was born. Old arguments were brought back. The only way everyone was left with some form of satisfaction, was that they were to take Ryou as their own ward back to Kawbanku and raise him there, while the King and Queen raised Shiro, as he was the heir apparent. 

It was because of that agreement that Shiro became estranged from his only sibling. They met once every year, during the feast of the Final Moon, held at the end of each year. Even if they had been raised together, Shiro was not sure if they would’ve gotten along. While people called Shiro the Moon’s Light, the people had come to call Ryou the Moon’s Shadow. It was fitting for them, as Shiro never shied away from the attention, and thrived in court life. Ryou during the times he had been exposed to it, stayed silent and closed off to the side. Shiro had a feeling that his brother resented him, for reasons that were out of both of their control. The yearly meetings only got worse the closer Shiro came to manhood and taking the official role and title of Crown Prince of Tsukoku. Things had really come to a head when their parents, King Yamato and Queen Natsumi died suddenly, thrusting Shiro into the kingship at twenty-four. Add to the fact the hasty courting and wedding he had with Adam, seemed to add only fuel to the fire; especially since it seemed that Ryou and Adam did not like each other, and had already started to cultivate bad blood between them in their first meeting. Being married to the Crown Prince of Shamslaka had its own ramifications, as Adam had given up his own crown to be with Shiro up north, throwing his twin brother Hakim into the future kingship, something he was not nearly as prepared for, as he had expected to do knightly duties only. With their marriage official, that meant the coming of heirs with it, even married to a man, pushing Ryou further from his spot to the crown of Tsukoku. 

It would only make sense if Ryou had been part of the plot to take out all the leaders of the Seven Kingdoms during their annual gathering. He grew up in Tsukoku and knew the customs of it. He would’ve been aware that leaders often bring their eldest children to witness the gathering as a sort of right of passage. It was a well planned out attack, hoping to somehow kill all the kings and queens of the Seven Kingdoms, and take their heirs with them. Including Shiro and his eldest daughter Kiko. But then Adam had taken his place instead, leaving Kiko behind to go alone, sparing them both. 

Shiro had rushed through the streets of Altea, as all hell broke loose. It was only later that he realized that the assassin who planted the explosives had not come alone but rather was sent ahead. Galrian ships emerged out onto Aythena’s Bay, ambushing and taking Altea off guard. They had brought catapults and scorpions with them, sending projectiles filled with more Druid’s Fire to wreak destruction over the streets and people of Altea. From the warships came longboats that brought the footsoldiers to the shores, ensuing in the battle. 

Shiro had been unarmed at the time; his ancestral broadsword up in his quarters where he had started his day. He had ended up stealing weapons from the corpses of the street and took down as many Galrian soldiers as he could. He had never truly been battle-tested, but he found that it came easy to him. In the heat of the moment and hunt for survival, his body seemed to take control of his mind, knowing exactly how to wield the weapon in his hand against the enemy. He did not know how long he lasted, but eventually, he had been surrounded on the shores of Aythena’s Bay. He fought off as many he could but had been struck down. 

When he had awoken he had been bound and gagged in darkness. Panic had struck him initially, but he closed his eyes and had forced himself to focus on his surroundings. The floor beneath him rocked back and forth, and he could hear the faint sound of waves. He had figured out he was at the bottom of a ship. Others were also bound and gagged with him, all of them unwashed. It had been obvious that it had been a while since anyone had come to visit them, without just throwing food or water down to them. 

Shiro tried to keep track of how many days he had been on the ship, but he lost count after four. Once a day a Galrian soldier brought food and water down to them, and unbounded the hands of a captive so they could deliver the food and water to everyone, one at a time. Shiro always went last. The pain that had emerged up his left arm grew worse as the days went, but he bit down and hid the pain he was in. 

When they finally docked, the sunburned his eyes. He found he couldn’t open them for a while, but he had relished in seeing the light again after so long. When he was finally able to get his bearing back, he found he was in a foreign land. 

His immediate thought was that the city reminded Shiro of the port city of Hijas Mina in Shamslaka. But unlike the city in his husband’s home kingdom, the sands were black as night. Tall towers reached the sky in grays and blacks, with spires topping them. Purple seemed to be weaved in everything about the city, and it looked sinister. It was the colors of Druid’s Fire, meaning that Shiro had somehow traveled across the Arus Sea and was in the Dai Cities. Which one he had landed in remained a mystery. 

The Galrian soldiers were shouting and berating them in their guttural language. They had all been chained together as they were brought up to the main deck to be inspected by some higher-up officials. He had been one of the last inspected, as the captain of the ship described him. It was then that Shiro had the idea they did not know who he was. He had a feeling if they did, there would be other things they would do to him; most likely hold him for ransom. They had him strip his shirt and pants until he was only in his small clothes trousers. They inspected his arms and legs, his eyes and ears, even his teeth. 

He didn’t understand what they were saying, but whatever it was the captain told the official, it had him nod and hum. He made a gesture and handed over a pouch of coins and it was then Shiro was taken from the ship and handed to another soldier. There were sailors and merchants bustling around the port, just as he would’ve seen in Tsukiminato or Tatsuo Heiho back home. The sun hit hard on the black sands, and Shiro felt his skin starting to burn. He mused that if it had been Adam who had to stay in his kingdom, and Shiro was taken as his consort, he wouldn’t have survived the first summer in Dawqasr. Adam had made the adjustment to the long harsh winters of the north with ease and little complaints. 

He and the others the Galrian had bought were marched down the streets of the city he was in until they were brought towards a large colosseum. There were guards posted at the entrance and they were brought inside the gate. It was there that Shiro had been stripped of his old clothes, and scrubbed until his skin was raw and gone of the grime. They had issued him into new clothes that were free and loose. Then a weapon was thrown into his hands. The Galrians in charge spoke to him, but he did not understand. That seemed to have frustrated them, and then they pushed him up towards where another gate stood. They unclasped his hands from the heavy iron but withheld the weapon until the gate started to creak open. Cheers could be heard from outside. It was then he was pushed out the gate and into the black sands of a fighting pit, where thousands of Galrian citizens stood cheering on for blood. 

Shiro could feel his heart beating in his chest, as he took in his surroundings. Then across the pit, the other gate opened revealing his opponent. He had little time to think much more before he was thrown into fight for his life, the first day of his captivity; and it would not be the last. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! There's literally no dialogue but that's just the way the cookie crumbles. A lot of Shiro's story will mirror what happens in Voltron, just tweaked for a fantasy au. 
> 
> As always, please, please, leave comments and feedback for me! 
> 
> You can always come chat me up on tumblr on adashisoul :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. it's sad Adam time.

Adam sat on a chair by the open window in his chambers. He looked out the window watching as rain pounded the capital city of Dawqasr outside. Rain in the summer was rare, and droughts through the season were commonplace. But Adam loved it. He had missed seeing rain and he hadn’t noticed it. Living up in the northern capital city of Koriyuden, the rain seemed to come less than it did in Shamslaka. Instead, the North dealt with snow, even deep in the summer. Years of living there had made Adam accustomed to it, but he would always prefer the sunny lands and warm rains of the south. In his darkest moments, he often questioned why he gave up everything to live so far from his home. But then he would remember the love he had for his husband, and the four beautiful children they had together and Adam knew he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

Watching the rain pound on the stones with soft thuds calmed Adam, in a time where chaos seemed to reign his mind. There had been no word of his husband or his kids yet, but his brother, the King, was preparing to go to war. All the kingdoms were; except Tsukoku. Their king was gone and with him his heir, their daughter Tsukiko. The Dowager Queen Masako, Takashi’s paternal grandmother, had died two years past. It made Adam sick to his stomach thinking that their people believe they abandoned them. More worrisome thoughts were that the Lord and Lady Okabe, Takashi’s maternal grandparents may see this as an opportunity for a power grab. Adam could not allow that, but he still remained confined to the Sun Palace nearly a thousand leagues from Koriyuden and the borders of the North. 

Adam let out a sigh and closed his eyes just listening. The smell of fresh rain wafted through the room surrounding him. The gentle breeze of the summer storm was a reprieve from the harsh heat. Rain in the summer was often taken as a good omen for the autumn to come. The sudden storm reminded Adam of the year Takashi had come to Shamslaka. They had gone to the ancient city up by the Marmora Mountains, Shutagai. He, his siblings, and Takashi had all gone out into one of the open fields in the valley city. Playing, practicing their skills, eating and laughing out under the summer sun. A storm had blown in out of the blue that day, causing them to run all the way back to the castle. Adam recalled his mother was not happy to have five soaking wet children walking around the halls of the ancient fortress. The memory brought a small smile to his face. That day had been one of his happiest. 

He opened his eyes and looked down at the stump where his left leg had been. In the memory, he recalled showing off his horse-riding prowess, even going as far as showing his ability to shoot an arrow from a hundred yards while standing on a moving horse’s back. At one point in time, Adam had been the best horseback archer in the seven kingdoms. Now they were all just memories. He would be lucky if he could ever properly mount and stay on a horse now. Not being able to mount could be considered a great disgrace to his people. The horse was the sigil of his house, his people. Somehow he had let a building fall on him, causing him to lose everything. It had been why Adam dared not show his face. He had retreated home like a coward instead of going right back to where he belonged in the Moon Palace of Koriyuden to defend his kingdom and family from invaders of all kinds.  

A knock on the door forced Adam out of his thoughts. Not many people had disturbed him since he arrived, and Adam preferred it that way. The only one who always came was his mother, the Dowager Queen Helai. His brother was too busy trying to govern a kingdom on the verge of chaos, and his youngest sister was gathering and preparing her own troops for potential war. Adam sighed looking at the door. The knocking persisted. 

“Come in,” he said. 

Adam watched the door open and saw a familiar face that curdled his stomach. His father’s master-of-ships, Mehma Pasha walked into the room, leaning on a crusted jeweled cane. It had been years since he last saw him, but Adam was not happy. The man was older, his beard more gray than black, and wrinkles covered his face more prominently. He still held the air of arrogance around him though as he sat down on the adjacent seat at the table. 

“I was hoping you were dead by now,” Adam said in displeasure. 

Adam wasn’t one to voice such thoughts out loud, but he did not care at that moment. He had always disliked the man in front of him, knowing he would try to undermine him during his rule; before he abdicated it to Hakim. 

The older man slowly sat down with a small grunt. His fingers glinted with gold rings on his fingers as he reached for the pitcher of pomegranate juice and poured himself a cup. He took a small sip with a satisfied sigh before he looked towards Adam. He had a small smirk on his face that Adam hated. 

“Is that a way to greet the grand vizier to the King?” he questioned. 

Adam stared at the man sitting across from him. Mehma Pasha took another long sip out of the cup, leaning back in his seat. He was surprised by the news trying to understand how it could be. 

“ _ You’re  _ Hakim’s grand vizier?” Adam asked. 

“That’s  _ King  _ Hakim to you, kin or not. And perhaps you would’ve known that if you hadn’t abandoned your country for that desolate wasteland of the North,” Mehma Pasha spat. 

Adam felt a wave of anger roll over him. He went to stand up but felt a jolt, remembering that both legs would not reach the floor. Adam suddenly felt off balance and fell back to his chair seething. The grand vizier observed in silence, his dark eyes glinting. 

“I never abandoned my country, how dare you accuse me of such,” Adam said through clenched teeth. 

Mehma Pasha let out a brief chuckle not bothered by Adam’s fury. “That is not what the people say here. They call you Adam the Abandoner, behind the King’s back of course. A fitting moniker, since you went to Koriyuden for a funeral as the future king of the south, and stayed to be a mere consort for a northern king. Leaving your brother, who was woefully unprepared, to take your spot. 

Though you may not want to admit it to yourself, you abandoned the Shamslakian people for a whimsical romance in the north. And now you have returned like a dog with its tail between his legs...or leg in this case.” 

He hid his smirk behind another sip of the cup. 

Adam felt frustration bubble up inside him. He never hated the circumstances he was in more than he did at that moment. He glared at the grand vizier who seemed completely unaffected and relished in his anger. 

“Lies come from your tongue with ease, Mehma. My father was smart to not elevate you to his vizier, but I don’t understand how you weaseled your way into Hakim’s good graces. But let’s cut to the chase. What do you want?” Adam demanded. 

The grand vizier just shook his head, clicking his tongue at Adam. He looked out the window, where the gray clouds covered the sky. The rain had begun to lighten towards a slow drizzle. 

“Oh, Adam. You have always seen the worst in me, though I do not know why. I do not want anything. Just checking up on your recovery. Of course, at the behest of our King.” 

Adam scowled and crossed his arms. “Hakim sent you to check on me?” 

“As the grand vizier, I do work as the King’s mouthpiece, do I not?”

“Hakim wouldn’t have sent you. He would’ve come himself,” Adam said. He was sure of it. 

Mehma Pasha leaned forward, the rings on his fingers glinting in the candlelight between them. Adam wished he could wipe the smug look off his face. He had always hated the way he looked. 

“If that were true, he would’ve come to see you. At least once since you came home. But remember, he is a king. A king in trying times no less. He simply doesn’t have time for such trivial matters as visiting you as you hide in shame in the sky tower.” 

Adam had enough. He took a few calming breaths before he lifted his hand and pointed to the door. 

“Leave me,” he demanded. “And make it known I won’t entertain any more visitors until further notice.” 

The grand vizier stood up and took a large grape from the silver plate on the table. He popped it into his mouth and chewed it with a smile. 

“Not even your family?” he questioned. 

“I said  _ no one _ . Exactly what it means. I wish to be alone,” he said between grit teeth.

The man just chuckled and reached for his cane, as he slowly made his way to the door of his chambers. 

“Oh, the tragedy of Adam of House Wali. Tossing the crown for the folly of love, only to lose everything nonetheless. And yet, you still are able to lose more,” he sing-song. “I will tell the king and family of the request. Good day.” 

Adam made sure that he was completely alone before he let himself crumble. A sob found its way out of Adam as he hunched over himself. He let the tears flow as he thought about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. The phantoms had come back with a vengeance, but Adam ignored the pain in his left leg. His heart ached not knowing where his husband or children were. If they were even alive. Too many horrible possibilities came to his mind. Altea had been attacked and sacked with the Galrian arrival. He knew what happened during those, and he couldn’t bear the thought of it. His sister Rashida was also gone, vanishing into thin air. It didn’t seem fair that Adam was the only one to make it out relatively unscathed. Safe in the place he was born and grew up in. Adam hated Mehma Pasha like no one he’d ever met, but his words rang true. He was a coward. Perhaps it wasn’t such a stretched truth that his people thought he abandoned them. 

Adam the Abandoner. That’s what he was. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is what it is. Gotta get through some bad times first.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter with adashi kiddos :) 
> 
> You finally get to see who they were looking for!

They were stopped at the northern gate to the city. 

Rashida had a feeling that would happen and had prepared as best she could for it. The guards were dressed in armor with large flowing blue capes down their backs. Both guards wore half-helm helmets masking their faces. As they came to the front of the queue to enter the city of Marcasa, they were halted. 

“What is your business for coming to Marcasa?” the left guard asked. 

The four children were huddled together behind Rashida, and each wore a cloak covering their heads and faces. It would be easy to recognize them, even in the state they were in. She needed to protect their identities in case word spread of their whereabouts. Rashida bowed to the guards. 

“I am here on urgent business to meet with Lord Acosta,” Rashida stated. 

“Not anyone can have an audience with him. Who are you?” the right guard demanded this time. 

She noticed the guards eyed the children warily as well. Hilal had started to clutch Rashida’s skirts, while Hala hid behind her twin with Qamar holding her hand. Kiko was trying to stand strong and did not shy away. It broke Rashida’s heart seeing the girl so grown up, and trying to put on a brave face for all. She let out a sigh and took out a leather pouch from the belt she wore. Rashida shook the bag, allowing the clanging of coins to be heard, and her point put across. It seemed to have worked as the eyes of the two men were on it. 

“It doesn't matter who I am. Your lord knows me well and is a friend. I wish to seek his audience,” Rashida repeated. 

She then opened it up and took out a few gold pieces and let them run through her fingers into the bag. 

“Am I making it clear?” she asked.

Both guards looked at each other then back at her, nodding their heads. Just as the left guard went to grab the bag, Rashida snatched it back clicking her tongue. 

“No, you will bring me to the gates of the castle first before you get your payment. Now take us there,” she demanded. 

The gate opened up for them and they all went through. Inside the walls of Marcasa it seemed to be business as usual. There were children running around playing games through the cobblestone streets. The guard used his status to push through the crowds of people haggling and chatting with each other. The smells of the street market made her stomach clench and her mouth water. It had been so long since she had a truly proper meal. She grabbed the hand of Kiko’s in hers, and all the other children linked theirs together too so they wouldn’t lose each other in the crowds. 

“Watch it! Make way!” the guard demanded roughly as he pushed people. 

They made it to the agora of the city, which was lined with beautiful arching pillars and covered with colorful awnings for shops set up. A large stone fountain with beautiful stingrays emerging as its centerpiece. Surrounding it cobblestones made way for a beautiful mosaic floor of blues, greens, and light purples to create an ocean of tiles. People were lounging enjoying the sunshine on a cloudless day. The further they made it into the city, the nicer the buildings got. The guard let them up another cobblestone road towards where the castle of Marcasa lay. Just before they reached the doors to it, Rashida slipped the pouch of gold to the guard who led them with a small smile. 

  “Who goes there?” another guard asked. Instead of the dark blue cape the city guard wore, this one’s cape was the color of the deep ocean. 

“This woman is here to request an audience with his lordship. She says she is a friend to him, and it is urgent.” 

The castle guard tilted his head getting a good look at Rashida. His eyes narrowed and he looked at the other guard. 

“She is trustworthy I assume? As you escorted her through the city gates,” he questioned. 

Rashida stared daggers into his back. A moment later he nodded. “Yes, she is. I swear on my honor.” 

The castle guard let out a hum but nodded in approval. The doors opened up to let them in. A servant came by and the guard called her out to them. She was small and meek-looking, no older than thirteen most likely.  

“Bring these guests to the waiting chambers, and inform the lord that he has an audience with her. It is urgent. Go now!” 

The servant nodded her head and they followed her. The castle of Marcasa was small in comparison to the palaces of the seven great noble families of Voltronus. But it had a certain charm that the Sun Palace of Shamslaka or the Castle of Lions in Altea lacked. They were all lead into a room that was spacious. A large window allowed natural light in. 

“More servants will come to clean and dress you soon,” the small servant girl said in a soft voice. 

Rashida bowed to her and smiled. “Thank you.” 

The girl blushed and scampered out of the room. On the large bed, all four of the children were already on it, laying close to each other for protection. Hilal was already softly sleeping, hugging Qamar who had joined him. Kiko had her arms wrapped around Hala and was whispering something to her in her ear. Rashida joined them on the edge of the bed, running her hand through Hala’s brown hair. 

“Everything will be okay now. We are safe,” Rashida assured them. 

“Where are we?” Hala asked. 

“In Marcasa. It is in Riorieno, on the banks of the Azulea River. The lord of this city is a friend. A good friend,” she said. 

It had been years since she last saw him. But they had departed for their separate ways as best friends. Rashida knew that if she was able to reach his borders they would be safe for the time being. He would never do any harm to her or her family. 

A soft knock came on the door and a few servants came in with a tub and clothes in their arms. The oldest servant was a woman in her middle ages. Her hair was a deep auburn with strings of gray through it. A smile came on her face as she bowed. 

“Sorry for disturbing you. But we have come to help you get ready for your audience with the lordship.” 

Rashida stood up. “You weren’t disturbing us. You came at the perfect time.” 

She walked over to the boys and gently shook them awake. Hilal’s amber eyes he had inherited from Adam, blearily blinked awake. He muttered something incomprehensible and sat up slowly. 

“What?” he asked through a yawn. 

“It is time to bathe and get dressed. Follow the servants. They will take care of you and Qamar.”

Hilal scratched his head and nodded silently, picking up his little brother and following the servants to another room with no complaints. The servants left were drawing up the warm water for the bath, and laying clothes to hang for when they were finished. The fresh scent of rosewater wafted in the air, causing Rashida to relax for the first time in a long time. 

“Let the children bathe first, I will go after them,” Rashida said. 

Their health was most paramount over hers. She did not mind having lukewarm water if it meant her brother’s beautiful children were clean and safe. Both Kiko and Hala undressed and stepped into the water together. They were still small enough to both fit at the same time. The servants then got to work scrubbing their bodies and cleaning their hair gently from all the grime from travel. For the first time since Altea, it seemed as if Kiko was returning to her old self. She was chatting the servants' ears off about whatever came to her mind, occasionally splashing water due to her hand gestures. Hala kept quiet making small splashes of her own, but was looking at her sister with pure admiration in her brown eyes.

 It reminded Rashida of how her own younger sister Fatima used to look at her. During their childhood, Fatima had practically been Rashida’s shadow. They would often play pretend together, acting as the great founder of their own house Malalai the Brave, when she fought against the invaders and united their lesser houses and kingdoms into one great one. They were both never one for sitting and learning to sew and stay passive. It was really no great surprise when Fatima decided to renounce everything to go join the honorable Sun Mares. She always looked up to Hakim, the knight of their family. While Rashida gravitated toward Adam, staying in the shadows of their siblings, content to observe everything. 

Rashida pondered on those thoughts as she bathed herself. The servants combed through her hair, which sent shivers up and down her spine. It had been so long since it had been combed properly and not through her own fingers. The servants had all brought clothes for them to wear based on their best estimates. 

Kiko had picked a beautiful light blue dress with sleeves down to her elbows to wear with silver embroidered flowers on it. Her long brown hair had to be cut to her shoulders from the matte during their trek through the terrain of Voltronus. But like she used to, she wore it freely down, a beautiful simplicity to it. Hala had chosen a maroon dress that was sleeveless to wear, with black lace covering her bodice. Her brown hair had been intricately braided and pinned to her head as she always loved. Both were gushing in the mirror at their new clothes and giggling as two little girls should. 

Rashida had been offered a burnt orange dress to wear with sleeves that went to her wrists and a conservative neckline. The fabric was soft and cool to the touch. It was a little ill-fitting around her chest, just a bit snugger than she was normally used to, but it would do. She grabbed a dark purple scarf and wrapped it loosely around her head and hair like was in the old custom of Shamslakian women. Rashida always liked the look of it. She bore the colors of her birth house of Wali, and the one she married into House Tareen. 

They all dabbed on some rose oil to freshen their scents before they were joined back by Qamar and Hilal, who were both wearing blacks and reds of their colors. They were all escorted down to the Stingray Court of Marcasa. 

Like what Rashida had seen in the agora, the floor was a beautiful mosaic of the ocean and all its creatures. The light came in from the windows that lined the walls, illuminating it beautifully. Sitting on the seat of Marcasa was a familiar face.

The man was tall, and his skin a dark brown. His ash brown hair was closely cropped and had a simple silver band around his hair. He was dressed in the colors of House Acosta, dark blue and sea green. The thing that stood out the most though was his bright blue eyes. He looked every part of the lordship he was. Next to him was his lady wife, who Rashida immediately recognized as Princess Veronica. Her brown hair was cropped to her jawline and a pair of spectacles adorned her face. She had a small smile on her face as she saw them approach. Behind them, stood another person. He was tall and dressed in the colors of House Serrano, with a gold circlet around his brown hair, showcasing that he was Prince Leandro or Lance. A ward of Marcasa no doubt; though at his age it seemed too old to be. 

Rashida did a formal courtesy to the lord and lady of House Acosta, as did Kiko and Hala. Hilal bowed and Qamar wanting to mimic his brother stumbled through his own with a giggle. The head servant eyed them warily and cleared his throat. 

“Your lordship, this woman demanded an audience with you, but refused to state who she was,” he sneered. 

The lord of Marcasa, her best childhood friend Curtis gave a bright smile and waved off the concerns. 

“No need to worry, Tomas. She is a good friend of mine since childhood. This is Princess Rashida of House Wali,” he announced. His face furrowed when he finally got a better look at the children that accompanied her. 

She saw that Princess Veronica and Prince Lance realized it at the same time. Both of them gasped and their eyes widened in shock. 

“And it seems that she has brought the future heir to Tsukoku with her,” Curtis said slowly. 

“They _are_ alive!” Lance exclaimed. “Everyone thinks they are dead. Along with King Takashi and King Adam.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...Curtis, Veronica, and Lance come into the fray! I know it's kind of a weird-ass pairing, but like it fits for the plot so...yeah. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr (adashisoul) 
> 
> Please, please, leave comments for me! They give me life :)

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I don't really know where I am going with this, but we're going somewhere. Will have a definite time skip next chapter, whenever I get around to it. I had a lot of fun creating the names of Houses, and the names of kingdoms they ruled over. It took a lot of thought and google translate to get them going. 
> 
> As always, if you leave a comment I will give you my undying love. If you leave a kudos I will still appreciate you. You can come chat and discuss this with me on my adashi tumblr: adashisoul.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
